Littlest PokéPets: Lifelong Journey
by BrittanyBrighttheMagikatin
Summary: After recieving a strange prophecy, Blythe and her eight furry friends, Zoe, Pepper, Russell, Minka, Vinnie, Sunil, Penny Ling, and Buttercream, find themselves in the wondrous world of Pokémon, where they have to find each other and help a friend defeat the evil Team Plasma. Note: Each chapter airs every Saturday.
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

_"When the justified deed has been done, ignite your inner powers into one..."_

My eyes shot open, then I sat up quickly in my bed.

_What was that voice in my head...?_ I recalled the voice's quote as if it were openly spoken to me.

I sighed and got up out of bed, then got ready for the day. I stopped by the shop underneath my room, Littlest Pet Shop. I saw one of my friends, Brittany Bright, in the daycare area, talking to the pets.

Brittany had the strange ability to communicate with animals just like me. But ever since she grew older, she had become a student for the ruler of another world and had been gone for around two years. But now she's back... and she looked so grown up.

The very first day I met Brittany, she was as shy and timid as can be, as well as her red and orange raccoon pet, Raven. But she had grown to enjoy friendship, with the help of me, the pets, and my other friends: Jasper, Sue, and Youngmee.

Now she was here again and she was taller, a little broader, and had dyed her naturally purple hair, putting streaks of bright yellow, hot pink, and teal in her hair. She also had a watch with a teal strap, tiny rainbow earrings, and a rainbow diamond on the chest of her purple shirt. I heard the pets talk about the diamond on her shirt.

"That's a really pretty diamond, Brittany!" Penny Ling the indigo-and-white giant panda gasped, her eyes growing wide. "It's never been on your shirt before."

"This is called a special design," Brittany replied, petting Zoe the purple Cavalier King Charles Spaniel as she lay in her lap. "A special design is a mark on one's clothing or jewelry when they find their special talent. It only happens to those who live in the Mushroom World, however."

"Mushroom World?" I echoed, walking over and sitting next to Brittany.

"Oh! Hy, Blythe!" the teenager greeted happily. She turned back to the pets. "The Mushroom World is a world that can be only visited through a green transportation pipe known as a Warp Pipe. The land is ruled by Queen Melody and King George, and their daughter is one of my best friends."

"You're friends with _royalty?!"_ Zoe gasped in awe, her sparkling sky-blue eyes growing larger.

"Please excuse me," I interrupted. "Brittany, I, uh, actually have a question to ask you... I had a dream last night, and I was wondering if..."

"Oh, okay," Brittany said. She turned to the pets. "Could you all please excuse us?"

"Grunting in exasperation and frustration, the pets walked away. Brittany turned back to me. "What was your dream about?"

"Well... I heard a voice in my head that woke me up this morning..." I replied. "'When the justified deed has been done, ignite your inner powers into one.'"

After a moment of silence, the magician girl finally spoke up. "It sounds like a prophecy." She saw the questioning gaze in my eyes. "Well, you know what prophecies are."

"Well, yeah, I know, but why did I receive a prophecy?"

"Well, you are the only person in this world with the ability to communicate with animals," Brittany pointed out. "That could have something to do with it. I've received a couple prophecies since I've lived in Toad Town, like the Jewels of Unity for example."

"Well, what do you think it means?"

"I won't lie to you, but I don't really know. All I know is this is a very powerful prophecy somehow... and you have something to do with it."

"I sighed, then pushed the prophecy and all the confusing unanswered questions to the back of my mind and turned to my friend. "Anyway, why don't you tell me about your new life in Toad Town?"

We talked all day long, catching up on lost time by helping Mrs. Twombly clean up the shop, with the pets' help. When the sun turned the sky into a gorgeous living picture of blends of yellow, orange, and red, Brittany and Raven gave their final farewells to me and the daycare pets and headed home. I then went off to my apartment above the pet shop and went to sleep.

That's when the prophecy came back.

Many voices raged through my mind. I couldn't identify who's voices because they all piled atop one another, but I could make out some of the words.

_"We need to find the others!"_

"Why are we... what we are?"

"You've got to believe me!"

"They took her! They just took her!"

"Together, we can defeat them."

"When the justified deed has been done, ignite your inner powers into one!"

Not being able to take the voices anymore, my eyes shot open again and I sat up. My eyes just about popped right out of their sockets.

"What the what?" I gasped aloud.


	2. Chapter 2: Snivy Pet

I looked around. I was no longer in my bed in my room. I was laying on a large patch of endless green grass. There were a few clouds in the blue sky and a large forest was visible in the horizon. Behind me was a little town.

"Where am I?" I asked. I stood up and continued looking around, then began to walk towards the town, hoping I would be able to get some help on where I was.

My foot hit something. I looked down and saw a bag. I bent down and looked in it, and there was a case inside. I took it out and examined it. It was nicely polished and the luster make it look like glass under the sunlight. I was about to open it when a voice called out.

"Hey, you found it!"

A young teenager with curly blonde hair and a green and white outfit ran over.

"I've been looking everywhere for my bag," the girl panted. "Thanks for finding it."

"Uh, no problem," I said, confused, standing back up. My gaze drew to the case. "Not meaning to be nosy, but what's in here?"

"Oh, those are Starter Pokémon."

"Starter who-to-the-what now?"

"Starter Pokémon. You know, Pokémon. The creatures who inhabit this world who have wondrous abilities."

"Uh... I don't really follow." What was this girl talking about? What are Pokémon? What world was this?

"Oh, you're probably not from around here," the blonde-haired girl guessed. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Bianca. I am the assistant of Professor Juniper, who is, well, a Pokémon Professor."

"There's that word again..." I said. "What are Pokémon?"

"As I said, Pokémon are wondrous creatures who come in all colors, shapes, and sizes, who have many abilities. Hey, you must be a new Trainer. Trainers, by the way, are people who partner up with Pokémon to compete in battles. What's your name?"

"Uh, I'm Blythe. Blythe Baxter," I answered. "And, uh, yeah, I'm starting my, uh... journey."

"Then you need a Starter Pokémon. Luckily, I'm that girl!" Bianca held out the case and opened it, revealing three balls with red tops, white bottoms, and a button in the middle. "These are Pokéballs, machines that contain Pokémon. You can use empty ones to catch wild Pokémon. You can only choose one, however. Here let me show you them."

Bianca picked up a Pokéball and tossed it into the air, then it opened and a flash of white light zipped out and formed into a being. The light dimmed and there stood a little blue and white Pokémon who looked like a sea otter with a scallop on its belly.

"Oshawott!" the Pokémon squeaked happily.

"This is called an Oshawott," Bianca explained. "It's a Water-type Pokémon. And this one is a Fire-type. Meet Tepig." She threw another Pokéball and out came an orange and gray pig-like Pokémon.

"Tepig!" it cried, shooting out tiny little embers from its snout.

_I think I'll choose Tepig. It's really cute._

"And here's the last one. This is Snivy, a Grass-type Pokémon." She threw out the last Pokéball and out came a green lizard-like Pokémon with a large leaf on its tail.

"Snivy?" it chirped, almost as if it were confused.

I immediately gasped. Those eyes... Those large purple eyes looked so familiar. Could it be...?

Is that Snivy actually one of the daycare pets turned into a Pokémon?!

"I'll take Snivy," I said quickly.

"Great choice," Bianca replied. She handed me Snivy's Pokéball, as well as a bag like her bag and a little light blue machine. "This machine is called a Pokédex. It will record all the Pokémon you come across. Try to fill it up with all the Pokémon in Unova. And in this bag you have five empty Pokéballs, as well as a Potion, a medicine that heals Pokémon when it's been injured during battle."

I took the bag, Pokédex, and Pokéballs. "Thanks, Bianca," I thanked.

"Would you like to nickname your Snivy while you're at it?" Bianca asked.

"Yes. I'll nickname him... Vinnie."

The Snivy immediately looked up at me with surprise in its eyes.

"Aw, that's a cute name!" the professor assistant cooed. She retreated the two remaining Pokémon to their Pokéballs. "Well, I'll see you later. Bye-bye, Blythe!" And with that, the girl ran off towards town.

"I waved to her as she disappeared, then turned to the newly gained Snivy.

"Great name," it spoke. "Kinda ironic, too."

I held back a surprised. gasp. Before I couldn't understand the Starter Pokémon, but now that I owned Snivy, I can understand it. It must be only Pokémon in my possession I could understand.

"It's not just ironic," I said, kneeling down to my Pokémon. "It's your name, isn't it, Vinnie?"

"H-How do you know?" it gasped, backing away uneasily.

I ignored his question and the tiny pang in my heart due to the fact that he didn't recognize me and pressed on. "You're Vinnie Terrio from Littlest Pet Shop. Remember? You love to dance."

"I-I do, but..." Vinnie looked down, confused, then looked back up at me. "Who _are_ you?!"

"Don't you remember?" I asked with a touch of sadness in my voice. "I'm Blythe."

Vinnie stayed silent for a few moments, then gasped and looked back up at me. "B-B-Blythe? Blythe Baxter?" He immediately jumped up and hugged me. "Oh, Blythe. Being a Pokémon is kinda freaky! But I sure am glad you're here now."

"And I'm glad you're here now," I replied, hugging him back. I put him down and stood up. "Vinnie, do you know where the others are?"

"I'm afraid not... But I do know that if I've been turned into a Pokémon, the others have, too."

"Well, come on, then. We need to find the others!" I exclaimed, then stopped in my tracks.

That was one of the quotes from my dream. _We need to find the others!_

I shook my head, then turned back to Vinnie. "Come on!"

"Right behind ya!" he answered, running up to my side.


	3. Chapter 3: Battle of the Starters

Vinnie and I made our way to a town after about an hour's worth of walking. The two of us were already a little tired.

"Do you think one of the pets are here?" Vinnie panted.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. I hoped that one of them, or hopefully all of them, were in this town. But I doubted it. "Well, before we look for them, how about a rest?"

"Good idea."

The two of us made our way to a large red building. The sign in front of it read, 'Pokémon Center'.

"Maybe we can rest here," I suggested. I went through the entrance, only to be knocked back by a boy, about as old as me, with large spiky blue-black hair and a Trainer outfit.

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry!" the boy apologized quickly, helping me up. "I was just on my way to train my Pokémon again."

"It's fine," I replied, dusting myself off.

"Are you a Trainer?"

"Uh, a new one, yeah. My partner, Vinnie, and I are just looking for... more Pokémon to catch. Right, buddy?" I looked down at Vinnie, who agreed. I knew that, to me, he was speaking, but to this boy, or to anyone else, it was just a regular Pokémon cry.

"Cool. By the way, I'm Hugh," the boy said. "What's your's?"

"Blythe."

"Neah! Hey, how about a Pokémon battle?"

"P-Pokémon battle?"

"Man, you really are new, aren't you?" High sighed. "A Pokémon battle is when Pokémon battle each other. It's a great way to get wiser with strategy and stronger in mind, and it bonds a Trainer close to their Pokémon. So, how about it?"

"Uh... sure...?" I stammered. I looked down at Vinnie. His face was expressionless, so I couldn't tell if he was excited, shocked, or angry.

"Awesome! I'll battle your Snivy with the Tepig I raised from an Egg!" Hugh leaped back and pulled out a Pokéball from his pocket, then pushed the button in the middle, enlarging it, and threw it up into the air, and out came a Tepig.

"Okay, Vinnie. Here's our very first battle. You ready?" I asked. I looked down at him and he looked scared and dumbfounded.

"You really expect me to fight a Fire-type?!" he cried.

"You'll be fine, Vinnie. I know you can do it!" I said, hoping to have given him some confidence.

Vinnie gave an exasperated sigh, then stepped out and shivered a little.

"I'll go first!" High announced. "Tepig, use Tackle!"

Tepig reared up on its hind legs, then propelled towards Vinnie, who was staring at his opponent in fear.

"Vinnie, try to dodge it!" I commanded. A rush of relief flooded through me when I saw the Pokémon shake his head quickly and leap out of the way. "Now you use your Tackle!"

Vinnie launched himself at Tepig, tackling it with his head, and shoving it aside.

"I did it! I did it! Did you see me, Blythe? I used a Pokémon move on him!" Vinnie cheered, but was suddenly slammed into the air by Tepig's counterattack.

"Now use Ember!" Hugh commanded. Tepig inhaled and exhaled tiny embers from its snout towards Vinnie.

"Spin with your tail extended to blow out the flames!" I called. He did so, and it extinguished the embers. "Now use Vine Whip, followed up with Tackle!"

Two long, skinny vines came out of Vinnie's collar and whipped Tepig to the ground, then lashed on to the roots on the ground and propelled himself towards his opponent. Once he hit his target, a big gust of dust arose and covered the battlefield.

When the dust cleared, Vinnie still stood, panting and a little bruised from the bprevious Tackle, as well as dirty from the dust. Tepig, however, lay on the ground, unmoving.

"Aw, man! I killed it!" Vinnie panicked, backing away.

But Hugh wasn't worried at all. He ran up to his Tepig and picked it up. "Nice job, Tepig..." he sighed. Tepig shook and opened its eyes, looking up at its Trainer tiredly. I heard Vinnie sigh loudly with relief as Hugh turned his attention towards me.

"You did a great job, Blythe," he said. "You could actually help me."

"Help you with what?" I asked.

"I need you and Snivy to get stronger. Get stronger, and I will, too, so that we can defeat Team Plasma."

"Team Plasma?" I echoed.

"They are a team of villains who steal Pokémon from Trainers," Hugh explained. "They claim to just try to free Pokémon from being enslaved by humans, but they're no better than any other Pokémon thieves. I need you to get stronger with me so we can defeat them once and for all!"

I stood there, looking at him with surprise. Sure, I just met him a few minutes ago, but I haven't seen him so mad before. Either he must have quite a feud with this Team Plasma or something very bad happened between them and Hugh a while back.

"You can count on us," I finally pledged.

"Thanks, Blythe. And thanks to your Pokémon, too. I knew I could count on you. I'm heading off to the ranch in this town. You can catch up. But first, I'm going to have Nurse Joy check on Tepig. I suggest you do the same with Snivy."

"When will he finally learn that my real name is Vinnie?" the Snivy sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: Aquamarine Dwarf Rabbit

After Vinnie was checked and healed at the Pokémon Center alongside Hugh's Tepig, we both made our way to the ranch where a man and woman stood, along with a sandy brown terrier-like Pokémon with a navy blue back.

"Welcome to the Floccesy Ranch," the man greeted. "I am the owner of this ranch. And this is my wife."

The woman looked down at Vinnie and Hugh's Tepig. "Your Pokémon look very healthy, but, just to make sure, I can give you each one of these." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue spray bottle of some sort.

"Oh. Bianca gave me one of these when she handed Vinnie over to me," I mused.

"You got your Starter Pokémon from Bianca?" Hugh asked, surprised. "That's interesting. She started off with a Tepig, you know, two years ago, along with another boy named Cheren, who got an Oshawott. The third boy was named Trip, who got Snivy, but he received his Pokémon a little later."

"Well, Bianca is Professor Jupiter's-"

"Juniper," Hugh corrected.

"Sorry. She's Professor Juniper's assistant now."

"Yeah, I heard, and Cheren is the new Gym Leader in Aspertia City."

"Gym Leader?" I echoed. _Man, I really don't know much about this Pokémon stuff at all..._

"A Gym Leader is someone who battles Trainers with Pokémon of the same type. If the Trainer beats the Gym Leader, he is rewarded with a Gym Badge. If you can collect all eight Gym Badges, you can challenge the Pokémon League, which contain the highest Trainers in the entire Unova region. There are the Elite Four, and then there is the Champion. If you defeat the Champion, you become the strongest Trainer in the entire Unova region and you are crowned Champion."

"Wow. That actually sounds pretty cool," I gasped.

"Yeah, it is! I'm challenging all the Gym Leaders so I can get stronger and fight off Team Plasma!"

I was about to respond when the dog-like Pokémon began to whimper sadly.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked Vinnie, knowing that, being a Pokémon himself, he would be able to understand what it was saying even if I couldn't.

"Herdier's sad because his other Herdier friend went off and got lost," Vinnie replied with a sigh.

"Excuse me," I said to the man and woman. "This is just a guess, but is your Herdier sad because its lonely?" I tried to keep my question as innocent as possible so they wouldn't be able to suspect that I could communicate with Pokémon, let alone any kind of pet back in my own world.

The woman sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. Its friend went missing earlier on today while my husband and I were shearing the Mareep."

"And you're not worried?!" Hugh burst out suddenly in fury. "Your Pokémon could be lost forever!" And with that, he and his Tepig ran off into the fields in search of the missing Pokémon.

"I wonder what's gotten him so upset&..." the man mused.

"Well... I can help find your missing Pokémon as well," I offered.

"Oh, thank you so much," the woman thanked.

I ran off into the fields with Vinnie right behind me. Immediately we ran into a small Pokémon, but it wasn't a Herdier.

"What's that Pokémon?" I asked.

"Why don't you use that electronic box thingy Bianca gave you earlier?" Vinnie suggested.

I thought about what the 'electric box thingy' could be, then pulled out my Pokédex. I opened it and looked in it until I found the picture of the very Pokémon in front of me and it said in a male electronic voice:

"Azurill, the Polka Dot Pokémon. It swings its large, nutrient-filled tail around to fight opponents bigger than itself."

"Blythe!" Vinnie suddenly cried. He pointed to the Azurill. "Look at its eyes!"

I looked at its eyes and saw that they weren't black like the Azurill on the Pokédex, but actually green.

"Buttercream Sundae!" I exclaimed. "That's one of the daycare pets! We have to get her!"

"But what if she doesn't recognize you like how I didn't recognize you at first?" the Snivy fretted.

"Then we'll have to make her recognize!" I reached into my bag and pulled out a Pokéball, then reared up, ready to throw it.

"If you're trying to catch a Pokémon, Blythe," I heard Hugh call, though I couldn't see him. "you need to weaken it first so it'll be easier to catch!"

_I_ really_ don't know anything about this Pokémon stuff!_

"All right, then," I said. "Vinnie, you're going to have to weaken her if we want to catch her."

"No way!" Vinnie shouted. "I can't hurt Buttercream!"

"Do you want her with us so she doesn't risk being stolen by Team Plasma?"

"Y-Yes, but..." I could tell he knew arguing wouldn't get him out of what had to be done. The only thing he could do now was sigh and get into a ready position, waiting for my first command.

"Okay, Vinnie," I said, my voice filled with sympathy for both Pokémon. "Use Vine Whip!"

The vines slid out of Vinnie's collar and made their way to Buttercream, then slapped her a couple times.

"Rill!" she cried. She got up and spat out a flurry of bubbles.

"Destroy them with Vine Whip!"

Instantly, Bubble was destroyed by Vine Whip. They lashed out at Buttercream again and landed another hit.

I took out the same Pokéball and readied to throw it. "Vinnie, toss her up into the air!"

Vinnie did so with his vines, sending her flying and screaming.

_I sure do hope my aim is good..._ I thought before throwing the machine at the Azurill. Joy zapped throughout my body when I saw the ball land on its mark. It opened and Buttercream turned into a red light that was retreated into the capsule. It closed, fell to the ground, and shook, making a queer sound.

Then it pinged.

I gasped, knowing that the capture was complete. I ran to the Pokéball and picked it up, then turned to Vinnie. "We did it, Vinnie! We got Buttercream!"


	5. Chapter 5: Plasma Attack

After I released Buttercream out of her Pokéball, she still seemed weak from the previous battle against Vinnie, so I used the Potion Bianca gave me, saving the other, and convinced her that she was a pet from Littlest Pet Shop turned into an Azurill and that I was her human friend, and now also her Trainer. She must have gotten the idea best from Vinnie, considering the two are Pokémon, and best friends at that.

Now we continued looking for Team Plasma in the fields. Vinnie told Buttercream all about the Pokémon thieves, as well as drive off any wild Pokémon looking for a fight.

We all looked for about half an hour and all hope seemed lost when Buttercream's ears stood up and trembled a little.

"I sense something!" she announced. She pointed to a tiny path with her tail. "It's a secrety path leading to the secrety evil of Team Plasma!"

We followed the path and found another Herdier cowering, pushing itself close to the ground. Just in front of it was a man with a gray outfit and a _P_ on his shirt and helmet.

"Are you sure that's Team Plasma?" Vinnie asked.

"Yessire do, Vinnie Dinnie! Take a looksy-kooksy at the evillrific red-hot letter on his tippy-top-pop!"

"Wait, what?"

"What?" Buttercream blinked and smiled giddily, then quickly tapped her foot on the ground and, instead of having long rabbit ears to intertwine together, she wrapped her large tail inflated. She finally sighed and deflated her tail. "Anywho... Look at the P on his tee!"

"Yep, that's Team Plasma all right," I said. "And it looks like he's about to grab Herdier! We need to stop him!"

Vinnie immediately jumped out without giving me a chance to come up with a plan and lashed out his vines at the thief. He saw and grabbed the vines, then began to yank the helpless Grass Snake Pokémon towards him.

"A Herdier and a Snivy!" he smiled evilly. "This must be my lucky day..."

A flurry of bubbles blinded the thief and he let go of Vinnie's vines, in which were retracted immediately. Buttercream fired another Bubble attack, then yelled, "You won't be helping your evilness to Blythe's pocket monster bash smash!"

I stepped out from behind the trees and glared at the Team Plasma thief. "How _dare_ you try to steal Herdier and Vinnie? Now you're gonna get it!"

"Well, I would, if some pesky kid didn't stop me from claiming a Pokémon I could use for battle!" the man snapped. He pulled something out from his pocket and threw it at me. I caught it and watched him run off, shoving me aside in the process.

"Blythe! Are you okay?"

Hugh came running up to me, followed by the owner of the ranch.

"I'm fine," I replied. "I found a member of Team Plasma, but he got away. And he flung this at me."

"That's a Technical Machine," the man said. "Or TM for short. A Technical Machine is this special device that can allow Pokémon to learn new moves. And it looks like he flung Frustration at you."

"What does Frustration do?" I asked.

"It's basically any other physical attack, and the power of the move is more powerful the less the Pokémon likes its Trainer."

My heart lurched in surprise, but felt calmer when he added, "But I doubt that move would have much effect, considering you and your Pokémon seem to have quite a strong bond. It's as if you've known each other for ages."

"Yeah, strange, isn't it?" I chuckled nervously. I heard no response from Vinnie or Buttercream, and guessed they weren't meeting anyone's eyes. "Oh, and we found Herdier being attacked by Team Plasma. It's fine, though."

The Herdier ran over to the man and barked happily, wagging its tail. He looked down at it, then back up to me.

"Thank you very much, Blythe," he thanked warmly.

Hugh huffed in frustration. "You're not at all worried that your Pokémon could have been stolen and lost forever?!"

"Well, not really, but-"

"But nothing! Keep a better eye on your Pokémon!" And with that, the Trainer stomped away.

"What's his deal?" Buttercream chirped, and I couldn't hide a smile at the comment.

"Hmm, I wonder why he so upset," the man mused. "Well, thank you again, Blythe. You're free to stay here for the rest of the day if you'd like."

"Thank you, but we have to... search for new Pokémon to catch! And we need to get stronger if we want to help Hugh fight off Team Plasma before they can steal any more Pokémon!"

"Good point. Well, you can still stay for as long as you'd like. I've got to get back to helping my wife shear the Mareep. Good luck against Team Plasma."

The man walked off and Herdier followed after giving its own thanks to me and my friends.

"Bummer," Vinnie sighed. "I was hoping to battle that Team Plasma."

"Well, I have a feeling we won't be seeing the last of them, so you'll get plenty of chances," I replied. "Come on. Let's look for the others."

"Where do you thinkily-dink they could bo-be?" Buttercream asked.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "But they're not that far away."


	6. Chapter 6: Shock and Pepper

We stayed in the Floccesy Ranch for a while longer so we could search for the remaining pets - but couldn't find any - and we bid the owners farewell and headed on back to town.

"I have an idea," I said once we got back into town. "How about we challenge the Gym Leader in Aspertia City? It'll make us stronger."

"I can't wait!" Vinnie exclaimed, jumping up and down. He accidentally bumped into a little girl and fell back, almost knocking her over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologized, my face growing hot with embarrassment. I picked Vinnie up and held him tightly. "Sometimes my Pokémon can be a little clumsy."

"Guilty as charged," he mumbled guiltily.

"It's okay," the girl giggled. "I was just looking for my big brother. Have you seen him?"

"I'm not sure. What's his name?"

"His name is Hugh. I'm his little sister, Sasha."

"Well, in that case, I have seen him. I'm not sure where he went off to, but I'm sure I could track him down again. What do you want with him?"

"I was wanting to give him this." She held out a map. "It's called a Town Map. I wanted to give it to him, but he rushed out of the house before I could. Could you please give it to him?"

"Of course I can." I took the map, but noticed that there was another one underneath it.

"I had another Town Map with me, so I decided to give you one" Sasha said happily.

"Thank you, Sasha. I'll go find your brother and give him the other map."

"Thanks, miss! I have to go home now. Bye!" The little girl skipped off back into town.

"For a Town Map, this map is pretty big," I commented.

"Looksy-sooks more like a regional map-tap-take-a-nap," Buttercream stated, climbing on my shoulder to take a closer look at it.

Vinnie inhaled, and I guessed he was about to repeat the confusion question, "What?", but quickly closed it. Instead, he asked as he wiggled around impatiently as I held his grip, "Could we maybe get going now? You're starting to crush me a little."

"Sorry." I put the Grass Snake Pokémon down and allowed the Azurill to slide down next to him. "Sure, we can get going. But we also have to keep a lookout for Hugh. His little sister really wanted me to give him this Town Map."

"Wait!" Buttercream yelped before we could start walking again. I looked to see her ears were twitching again. "I hear the saddy-waddy cry of a Pokémon! It's being attacked!"

"Most likely by Team Plasma," Vinnie guessed.

"Sorry, Vinnie, but it looks like the Gym Battle will have to wait!" I said. "Buttercream, lead us to the attacked Pokémon!"

Vinnie and I followed the Polka Dot Pokémon around the outskirts of the Floccesy Ranch and saw two Team Plasma members attacking a Mareep with rose-colored eyes.

"No, it couldn't be..." I gasped in horror.

_"It's Pepper!"_ the Pokémon exclaimed simultaneously.

I watched as Pepper was cornered against the fence, bleating in fear as the members reached for her.

I couldn't take it anymore. No matter what it costs, we had to save Pepper!

"Keep away from that Mareep!" I exclaimed.

"It's her, Albert!" one of the members exclaimed. "It's that pesky little girl who ruined my Herdier capture!"

"Shut up, Cody!" Albert snapped. "I have a Pokémon, so I'll be able to fight this chump off!" He reached into his pocket and took out a Pokéball, then threw it. "Go, Purrloin!"

The capsule opened and a dark purple cat-like Pokémon came out.

"Loin!" it cried, ready to fight.

"Keep an eye on that Mareep!" the member ordered.

"Uh... I can't..."

"Why not?"

"It got away."

_"What?!"_ Albert turned against Cody. "You _idiot!_ And you wonder why the boss won't let you have your own Pokémon!"

"Buttercream, go look for Pepper!" I ordered. "She won't recognize you at first, so you need to make her remember!"

"I'll diddly-do my best!" the Azurill promised. She bounced off on her tail towards the ranch.

"Purrloin, stop that Azurill!" Albert commanded.

"Vinnie, stop Purrloin from stopping Buttercream!" I shouted.

Purrloin drew out three sharp white claws from each forepaw and lashed out to swipe Buttercream, but Vinnie's Vine Whip slapped it off to the side, allowing Buttercream to pass.

"Catch that Pokémon!" Albert shouted at Cody. The lower member ran off after Buttercream, but was blown back by her Bubble attack.

"Quick, while he's distracted!" I commanded. "Vinnie, use Tackle!"

The Grass Snake Pokémon propelled himself towards Purrloin and slammed into it, sending it flying into a tree.

"Get up!" Albert roared. "Use Fury Swipes!"

The enemy Pokémon climbed to its hind paws and slashed its claws against Vinnie's face, leaving many claw marks.

_"Aah! My face! It burns!"_ Vinnie wailed, covering his face with his hands and stumbling backwards.

"Vinnie, you have to endure it," I said. "If you want to battle Cheren the Gym Leader, you'll have to learn how to deal with pain."

"But I'm not used to pain!" His breath was knocked out of him when Purrloin slammed its tail into his stomach, making him fly back and land on the ground hard.

"Come on! I know you can do it, Vinnie!" I urged, fear pulsing through me. "If you don't, we can't get stronger and help Hugh fight off Team Plasma! Purrloin will be off attacking Buttercream and Pepper will be captured!" I saw the Pokémon trying his best to stand up. "You're strong and loyal, and I know you won't abandon your friends when they need you most!"

I could tell my words of encouragement got through to him. He quickly stood back up, snarling with anger and determination, and his large tail started to glow a bright green.

"What's _that,_ Al?!" Cody cried, still lying on the ground after Buttercream attacked him.

"You're still here?!" Albert snapped. "It's Overgrow, Snivy's ability to use any Grass-type move with more strength and power. Now will you _get that Pokémon!"_

"Overgrow? How cool!" I exclaimed. "Okay, let's finish this! Use Vine Whip!"

Vinnie let out a war cry and his vines shot out at Purrloin, slapping it with more speed and power. He then picked it up and slammed it into the ground. It stayed there, unmoving.

"Oh, come on, can't _anything_ go my way?!" Albert yelled.

"Now get out of here before Vinnie decides to attack _you!"_ I shouted. Vinnie's vines reared up in a ready position.

"You win this time, but this won't be the last you see of Team Plasma!" Albert roared. He ran off, followed by Cody, whimpering, who scooped up Purrloin.

"Did you see that, Blythe?" Vinnie exclaimed. "I fought in my second Pokémon battle and won! And the claw marks on my face don't even hurt anymore!"

"You did a great job, Vinnie," I said. "Oh, yeah! I forgot about Buttercream! Let's see of she got to Pepper!"

"Yeparooni-patoota-looney!" we heard Buttercream chirp. She bounced out of ranch followed by the Mareep.

"Hey, what I don't get, though, is that Pepper is a skunk, but here she's a sheep," Vinnie pointed out.

"Reep," Pepper bleated. She wasn't my Pokémon yet, so I couldn't understand her.

"Wait, there aren't any Stunky in the Unova region at this time of year?" he responded to the Wool Pokémon. "Wh-What are those? Like, skunk Pokémon?" Pepper rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Anyway," I interrupted. "Why don't we add Pepper to the team?"

"Reep! Mareep!" Pepper hopped up and down, her fluffy white wool bouncing like a puff of cotton candy.

I tossed an empty Pokéball into the air and Pepper leaped up to touch her nose to the center and it opened and captured the Pokémon. It shook, then pinged.

"Yippee! Pepper the shocky sheep can join-a-doing us now!" Buttercream cheered.

"How did you manage to get through to Pepper, anyway?" I asked the Polka Dot Pokémon.

"If there's one thingy-thing I know about Pepper," she replied, waving her large tail back and forth, releasing a faint peppermint-scented aroma. "it's that she loves the sweety treaty Sweet Scent of peppermint!"


	7. Chapter 7: Cheren Gym Battle

I took the Pokémon to the Pokémon Center to let them rest, then I used some money that the owners of the Flocessy Ranch gave me for finding their Herdier and fighting off Team Plasma when they attacked Pepper to buy some Pokémon medicines and berries. Now, we were back in Aspertia City, ready to challenge Cheren, the Gym Leader of the city's Pokémon Gym.

"I can't wait!" Vinnie shouted eagerly. "After that battle with Team Plasma, I feel all psyched and ready to defeat the Gym Leader!"

"You'll be defeating the Gym Leader's Pokémon, not the guy himself," Pepper joked.

"And _you're_ starting to sound like Russell."

"Come on, you two," I said, stifling a giggle. "It's time."

"All right! Let's do this! _Leeroooy!_" The Grass Snake Pokémon ran towards the Gym. I slapped my hand against my forehead and sighed, then heard a thump and looked up to see Vinnie had tripped and ran into a pole.

"Good grief..." I heard Pepper mutter.

I picked Vinnie up and walked into the Gym, followed by Buttercream and Pepper. The inside of the Gym was huge! It looked so much smaller from the outside. A teenager, about the same age as Bianca, walked up to me.

"Hey, isn't that Japan from Hetalia?" Vinnie asked.

"Hello," the teenager greeted. "Are you looking for the Gym Leader?"

"Uh, yes. Yes, we are," I replied. "Do you know where he is?"

"I do."

"Great! Could you show me where he is?"

"Don't need to."

"Huh?" I looked at him, confused. "Why not?"

"You're looking at him." He walked up closer to me. "My name is Cheren, and I'm the Pokémon Gym Leader of Aspertia City. May I ask for yours?"

"S-Sure. I'm Blythe and these are my partners: Vinnie, Buttercream, and Pepper," I stammered. _This teenager is a Gym Leader? Isn't he a little young?_

"Well, I look forward to a great first Gym Battle against you," Cheren said, breaking through my thoughts. "Shall we begin?"

"N-Now?" I gasped.

"Why not? Now is the perfect opportunity."

I looked at my Pokémon. All three of them were shaking uncontrollably and I guessed it was from fear. But I saw the eagerness in their eyes, so I knew they were shaking out of excitement. I smiled, then turned back to Cheren. "Let's begin."

Cheren walked me down the large hall, and I remembered something he said. "Cheren, what did you mean by a first Gym Battle back there?"

"I just recently became a Gym Leader," he replied. "And you're the first challenger."

"So this will be a first Gym Battle for the both of us?" I guessed.

"Yeah. This will also be a first experience for the both of us."

Cheren led me to the battlefield. It was almost as huge as the building itself. To the left was a man holding a blue flag in the right hand and a red flag in the left.

"Who's that?" I asked curiously.

"That's the battle referee," Cheren replied. "His job is to watch the Pokémon battle and stat if a Pokémon is unable to battle." He turned to me. "Well, shall we get started?"

I nodded, feeling a jolt of excitement zap through me. This was going to be our first Gym Battle. And if we won, we would get a Gym Badge and become stronger.

Cheren ran to one side of the battlefield and I went to the other. I looked at the referee as he began the introduction.

"This Gym Battle will be between Gym Leader Cheren and challenger Blythe!" he announced. "Each Trainer will use two Pokémon! The battle is over if either team's Pokémon are unable to battle! Teams, choose your Pokémon!"

"Go, Patrat!" Cheren shouted, throwing a Pokéball. Out came a small brown chipmunk-like Pokémon.

"Who's that?" I wondered. I pulled out my Pokédex.

"Patrat, the Scout Pokémon," it said. "Extremely cautious, one of them will always be on the lookout, but it won't notice a foe coming from behind."

"Okay, Blythe! Let's see your Pokémon!"

"Pepper," I said, looking down at the Wool Pokémon. "This will be your first battle. Are you ready to give it all you've got?"

"Ready is my middle name!" Pepper announced. She jumped out into the battlefield, electricity charging throughout her woolly body.

"I thought Penny Ling told me your middle name was Mildred," Vinnie questioned silently.

"And..." the referee said, raising the two flags. He slammed them downward. "Begin!"

"Patrat, use Tackle!" Cheren commanded.

"Counter with your own Tackle, Pepper!" I shouted.

The two Pokémon ran towards each other and slammed their heads against one another. They bounced each other back with the force of the attacks.

"Use Tackle again!" I commanded. Pepper raced towards Patrat with her head lowered.

"Detect!" Cheren said.

Pepper jumped out at Cheren, but she was suddenly turned to the right and missed her mark.

"What the huh?" I gasped.

"Haven't heard that from you in a while," Vinnie joked, trying to release some comic relief.

"Detect must be a deflect," Buttercream guessed.

"Now, use Bite!" Cheren commanded. Patrat jumped at Pepper and used its large teeth to bite her tail. She wailed and ran around, trying to shake it off.

"Pepper, hang in there!" I cried. I tried to think of something, anything to do. If this kept up, Pepper would be unable to battle.

"Why don't you try to slamy-bam Patrat?" Buttercream suggested.

_That just might work..._ "Pepper, slam Patrat down to the ground using your tail while using Thunder Wave!"

Pepper jumped up and swung her tail down to the ground, taking Patrat with her, and used Thunder Wave, paralyzing her foe and sending ripples of electricity throughout the ground.

"Now use Tackle!" I commanded.

The Wool Pokémon leaped a fair ways away from Patrat, then ran towards it. Patrat tried to move out of the way, but the paralysis effect was taking its toll. Combined with the electricity surging through the ground, creating lightning in her wool, she slammed into her opponent with a combined Tackle and ThunderShock attack, sending it flying. It landed with a big thump on the ground and it didn't move again.

"Patrat is unable to battle!" the referee announced. He raised up the blue flag and looked at Pepper. "Mareep is the winner of the first battle!"

"Great job, Pepper!" I cheered. "And you learned ThunderShock!"

"This Pokémon battle stuff is flippin' awesome!" Pepper exclaimed excitedly, prancing around.

"Well, I'm gonna withdraw you. Let's see how well Buttercream can battle."

"I... think Imma gonna stay here for a teensy-weensy while..." Buttercream murmured nervously, hiding behind my leg.

"Well, you are the weakest of the three of us," Vinnie commented, then quickly added, "No offense!"

"Okay, then, you can go," I said awkwardly, looking at Vinnie.

_"Yeah!"_ The Grass Snake Pokémon ran out to the battlefield.

"He seems a little out of character..." Pepper commented.

"He just really likes battles, I guess," I shrugged.

"Here's my second Pokémon," Cheren called out. He sent out a small sandy brown terrier-like puppy Pokémon who looked a little like a puppy Herdier.

"Is that a puppy Herdier?" I asked.

"No, that's a Lillipup!" Buttercream chirped. "It's the pre-evolved form of Herdier!"

"Pokémon can evolve?"

"Of course they can, silly-billy! It can evolve twice-a-lice, into Herdier, and then again into some other Pokémon Peppy, Vinnie-Binnie, and I can evolve twice-a-lice, too!"

"Would you like to deal out the first move, Blythe?" Cheren asked.

"Gladly," I responded. "Vinnie, use Vine Whip!"

The vines whipped out of Vinnie's collar and quickly made their way towards Lillipup.

"Dodge, then use Work Up!"

Lillipup jumped out of the way. Red aura then started to glow around it.

"What's Work Up?" I asked.

"You _really_ don't know about this Pokémon stuff, do you?" Pepper asked sarcastically.

"I noticed..."

"Work Up is a move that raises a Pokémon's Attack and Special Attack stats."

Lillipup was surrounded in the same red aura after Cheren commanded for it to use Work Up. Then, when commanded Bite, it propelled itself towards Vinnie and clamped its sharp teeth shut on his tail.

_"Yeow!_ My tail! Let go of my tail!" Vinnie cried out, running around, trying to dislodge the Puppy Pokémon from his tail. "Cheren's Pokémon sure do like biting tails, don't they?"

"Vinnie, get a hold of yourself!" Pepper shouted out.

"He's a goner-bo-boner..." Buttercream whimpered, shutting her eyes.

_If I can't find a way to turn this around, I'm gonna lose._ We're _gonna lose. Come on, think... What is the best way to help Vinnie win this battle?_

Then I gasped.

"Vinnie, propel yourself into the air with your Vine Whip!" I commanded. I watched as the Grass Snake Pokémon painfully lashed out his vines and launched himself into the air. "Now do front flips! Many front flips!"

Vinnie flipped slowly, but then the speed started to pick up. Soon he and Lillipup were a blur of green mingled with brown. He started to fall to the ground.

"Once you've gotten close enough to the ground, slam your tail into the ground as hard as you can!" I shouted.

"No!" Cheren cried out. "Lillipup, get out of there!"

But Lillipup was too dizzy and scared to move. In moments, Vinnie reached the ground and slammed his tail into the ground, taking Lillipup down with it. It flew through the air and landed hard, but shakily got back up.

"Use Tackle!" Cheren commanded. Lillipup shook it off, still a little wobbly, and charged towards Vinnie.

"Vinnie, I need you to listen to me!" I shouted quickly. "I need you to dance!"

_"What?"_ Vinnie gasped. "Blythe, now's not the best time to-"

"Trust me!" I said. "Just do what you do best and dance!"

Vinnie gulped, then, as Lillipup was about to land its attack, the Grass Snake Pokémon jumped in the air and landed neatly on his feet.

"Keep dancing! Make Lillipup tired!" I urged.

Vinnie jumped back as Lillipup tried to land another Tackle attack. I saw then that he knew where I was going and started dancing to his heart's content, each move skillfully and successfully dodging any of Lillipup's attacks. Soon the Puppy Pokémon was panting and running slowly, each attack growing weaker and weaker.

"Nice dance moves!" I congratulated. "Time to turn defense into offense! Use Tackle followed up by Vine Whip!"

Vinnie ran towards Lillipup, who was too tired and distracted from exhaustion to react. He slammed a direct hit into his opponent, then wrapped it with his Vine Whip attack and slammed it into the ground.

Lillipup managed to get back up, but then immediately fell over and lay unmoving.

"Lillipup is unable to battle!" the referee announced. He raised up the blue flag towards me and Vinnie. "Snivy is the winner, and victory goes to Blythe!"

"We did it!" I cheered, jumping into the air. Vinnie ran to me and jumped up into my arms, hugging me and laughing giddily. Pepper pranced around below and Buttercream bounced on her tail. "You and Pepper did amazing!"

"Of course we did!" Pepper said. "We were directed by an amazing Trainer!" I looked down, blushing slightly.

"Congratulations, Blythe," Cheren congratulated, walking up to me with Lillipup in his arms. It had opened its eyes and was looking at me and Vinnie with the same respect. "You have proven you and your Pokémon are strong, strong enough to fight off Team Plasma. But I wouldn't get in over my head if I were you."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything reckless," I replied.

The Gym Leader nodded, then continued, reaching into his pocket. "As I said, you have proven your strength. So you deserve a symbol that proves your accomplishment." He pulled out a small badge from his pocket and held it out for me. "This is the Basic Badge. Collect all eight badges to enter the Unova League and become the Champion. And then you can become strong enough to defeat Team Plasma and find your friends."

"Thank you," I thanked. I took the badge and looked at it. It was really shiny and brand-new, and it seemed to fill me with new energy and strength. This one badge is my next step to accomplishing my goal of defeating Team Plasma, finding the other pets, and returning home.

Pepper, Buttercream, Vinnie, and I all walked out of the Pokémon Gym and headed over to the Pokémon Center to get Pepper and Vinnie healed. I asked Nurse Joy, the center's nurse, if we could stay overnight.

I got into my pajamas. Well, the pajamas I found in my bag that Bianca gave me earlier. We were all in bed and were about to drift off to sleep when Vinnie rustled in the bed. He sat up, his eyes more or less open.

"Blythe," he murmured. "How did Cheren know we were searching for our friends?"

I lay there in bed, my mind racing. Vinnie was right; Cheren did mention something about my trying to find my friends.

"I'm not sure..." I admitted.

"Do you think he knows something that we don't?" the Grass Snake Pokémon pressed on.

"Maybe... And if he does, if it's something about how we can get back home, then I'm going to find out."


	8. Chapter 8: Emanation Rescue

In the morning, as soon as the morning light shone through the window, I leaped out of bed with a fierce determination to go get stronger and find the other pets, as well as my friends who have been turned into Pokémon.

Just one day, my first day, here in the Pokémon World, wherever it may be from the location of my home world, and I already managed to find three of the eight pets: Vinnie the Snivy, Buttercream the Azurill, and Pepper the Mareep. Yesterday was also the day we won our very first Gym Battle, as well as vowed to help Hugh defeat Team Plasma.

_Well, we sure can't accomplish our goals if we lay in bed all day._

I went into the guest room, but only saw Vinnie and Pepper laying on the bed, still asleep. Buttercream was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Buttercream?" I asked. No answer answered me, so I threw my bag onto the bed, which bounced both Pokémon awake and caused Vinnie to fly off the bed. "Where is Buttercream?"

"Buttercream's gone?" Pepper gasped. She jumped onto the bed and sniffed, but sighed. "Mareep aren't made for tracking scents..."

"Have you seen her, Vinnie?" I asked, turning to the Grass Snake Pokémon, who was laying upside-down against the wall.

"Nope," he replied.

I sighed and went outside to look for her. Pepper followed, dragging a complaining Vinnie by the tail. I turned to her. "Let him go. We have enough problems as it is."

"What problems?" Pepper snorted, letting the Grass Snake Pokémon go. "Buttercream probably just went out to train for the next Gym Battle. She didn't battle in the last one, remember?"

"Or she could have been captured by Team Plasma," I retorted sharply. "You never know. It's best to find her as soon as possible before any havoc happens."

_"Blythe!"_ someone cried out. I saw Buttercream running over to me from the other end of town.

"Buttercream, where were you?" I exclaimed.

"I have goody-good news, and baddy-bad news," the Polka Dot Pokémon replied. "Goody-good news, I learned Water Gun!"

"That's great," I said happily.

"And the bad news?" Vinnie asked, sitting up and rubbing his snout.

"A Riolu's been captured by Team Plasma-bo-Blasma!" she cried.

"We have to save it!" Pepper announced.

"But it's not just any Riolu!" Buttercream said quickly. "I think-a-diddly-dink he Riolu Team Plasma captured is Sunil!"

"Oh, no!" I gasped. "Team Plasma is bad news, all right! We need to rescue him!"

"He won't recognize us at first," Vinnie warned. "He might think you are another member of Team Plasma and you'll risk getting attacked by him."

"I really don't think that could happen," Pepper said dully.

"But at the same time he could," I told the Wool Pokémon. "We need to be careful no matter what happens. Buttercream, lead us to where Team Plasma is holding Sunil captive."

The three of us followed Buttercream to a ferry at the edge of Virbank City. There we saw two Team Plasma members, the same ones we encountered in Flocessy Ranch. A large rat Pokémon with large teeth was holding down a Riolu, which I knew instantly by its golden eyes that it _was_ Sunil!

"What's that Pokémon?" I asked.

"Who? Sunil?" Vinnie looked up at me.

"No, not Sunil! I mean the rat Pokémon!"

"That would be a Raticate," Pepper growled.

I pulled out my Pokédex for information on the Raticate.

"Raticate, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rattata," it said. "With its long fangs, this surprisingly violent Pokémon can gnaw away even thick concrete with ease."

"That Pokémon looks dangerous," I murmured. I turned to Pepper. "Can you fight?"

_"I wanna fight!"_ Buttercream exclaimed, bouncing up and down. I nodded to her and she bounced out in a ready position.

"I wanna battle..." Vinnie whined. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"You can catch Team Plasma's attention," I suggested. "and while Buttercream is fighting, you and Pepper can convince Sunil that we are no threat."

"Eh, fair enough." The Grass Snake Pokémon whipped out his vines and lashed them out Raticate, stunning it for only a moment, but long enough for him to grab Sunil and pull him away from the enemies.

"Oh, great!" Albert snarled. "It's that pesky kid and her Pokémon again!"

"They're trying to steal the Pokémon we were stealing!" Cody snapped. "Well, this time, I have my own Pokémon! Raticate!"

_"Raaaticate!"_ The Mouse Pokémon hissed.

"Use Bite!" Cody commanded. Raticate ran towards Buttercream with its jaws as open as it could force them.

"Bounce into the air with your tail, then use Water Gun from above!" I shouted quickly. Buttercream bounced on her large tail and launched herself into the air, then shot a strong stream of water at Raticate from her mouth. The attack was critical.

"Looks like Butter's _creaming_ that Raticate!" Pepper laughed.

"Now use a Bubble attack!" I shouted.

Buttercream shot out multiple bubbles at Raticate, but it leaped out of the way before the attack to hit it.

"Use Quick Attack!" Cody yelled. Raticate's body started glowing white, then it sped towards Buttercream. Before I could let out a command, the Mouse Pokémon slammed into the Polka Dot Pokémon, slamming her down to the ground.

The Mouse Pokémon slammed another Quick Attack into Buttercream by the Team Plasma member's command, then fastened its teeth into her tail, using Bite.

"Buttercream, slam your tail down on the ground!" I shouted, but gasped when Buttercream couldn't lift up her tail, for Raticate was too heavy.

_Oh, no! Now what? With the Gym Battle, it was easy for Vinnie to lift his tail. What do I do?_

"Blythe, get her outta there!" I heard Pepper exclaim. "She's crying!"

"She's _what?"_ I gasped. I looked and saw Buttercream crying. I guessed it was out of either pain or fear. Raticate saw the Polka Dot Pokémon crying as well and slowly let go of her tail.

As soon as it let go, Buttercream stopped crying and slammed her tail downward on its head hard, then bounced back.

"What the what?" I gasped.

"Oh, I get it!" Pepper spoke up. "She was using Fake Tears. I thought Azurill in general could only learn that move if it were bred from a Mawhile, Plusle, or Minun..."

"Who cares? I'll take it," I said. I turned back to Buttercream. "Use Water Gun!" She used the attack and blew Raticate right into the Team Plasma members. They all were blasted across the waters and when the attack stopped, they fell into the waters below.

"That was surely a very powerful Water Gun, and I thank you with most gratitude for saving me," someone said. I looked and saw Sunil looking at me and Buttercream with warmth in his golden eyes.

"You remember us!" Buttercream squealed. She ran to the Emanation Pokémon and wrapped her tail around him in a hug.

"Good job, you two," I said, looking at Vinnie and Pepper. Then I turned to Buttercream. "And you were a powerful opponent to Raticate, too powerful."

There was a long, furious hiss behind us and we saw Raticate climbing out of the water, soaking wet.

"Get 'em, Raticate!" Cody called from the water.

"Don't you know the meaning of giving up?" Albert sighed.

Raticate ran towards Buttercream, using Tackle, but Sunil leaped in the way and reared his forepaw back, then slammed the palm into Raticate's forehead with powerful force, sending it flying back into the waters, this time unable to battle.

"Oh, wow, dude, that was amazing!" Vinnie said, walking up to Sunil. "What was that?"

"Uh... I don't really know," Sunil admitted. "I didn't even know I had that in me."

"No, I mean, what move was it?"

"Oh. Uh... Force Palm?" the Emanation Pokémon shrugged with a sheepish smile on his face.

"That was supery-dupery funarrific!" Buttercream exclaimed as she ran back to us. "That battle back there made me very-bo-berry happy-tappy!"

That's when Buttercream turned completely white.

"Oh, no! What's happening to Buttercream?" Sunil cried out.

"Is she okay...?" I whimpered.

"Remember how we said Pokémon can evolve, Blythe?" Pepper asked me.

I gasped."She's _evolving?"_

We all watched in awe as Buttercream took a slightly bigger form. Her body grew rounder, as well as her ears, and her tail shrunk. She also gained tiny arms and a mouse-like nose. Finally, the white light shattered from her body and disappearing in sparkles, and in the Azurill's place stood a round mouse-like Pokémon with the same color scheme as the pre-evolved form.

_"Marill!"_ Buttercream chirped in a high-pitched voice.

"Buttercream evolved into Marill!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"And she's no longer a Normal-type Pokémon!" Pepper added. "Now she's a Water-type!"

"How cool!" I exclaimed. "I've got to learn more!" I pulled out my Pokédex.

"Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Azurill," it said. "The oil-filled tail functions as a buoy, so it's fine even in rivers with strong currents."

"I can't believe I evolve-valolved!" Buttercream cheered, bouncing up and down, still with a little high-pitched, slightly gurgled tone, like most Marill, but containing her regular voice at the same time. "I'm a Marill-barrel-let's-sing-a-carol! And I evolved due to happiness bliss!"

"Congratulations, Buttercream," I congratulated. I kneeled down and rubbed her smooth sleek fur. "Now you're bigger and stronger, so you can fight harder and better."

"In other words, you're harder, better, faster, stronger!" Pepper joked with a chuckle.

"And we have a newly recovered partner: Sunil," I added, looking down at the Emanation Pokémon.

"And I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you all rescuing me," he said.

"Hey, Blythe," Vinnie piped in. "You haven't even captured Sunil yet, so how can you talk to him?"

"I probably can understand Pokémon who are close to me, wild and tamed. I guess..." I guessed weakly. I reached into my pocket for an empty Pokéball. "And that reminds me... You're a member of the group, Sunil, but are you ready to become one of the team?"

We accomplished a lot this morning. We found and rescued Sunil, Buttercream managed to fight off Team Plasma, and she evolved into Marill. Who knows what else will happen today? Well, for one, we have a Virbank Gym Leader to challenge.


	9. Chapter 9: Lost in Lostlorn Forest

We have been traveling all day it seemed. Well, we were, actually. Accompanied with Vinnie, Pepper, the newly evolved Buttercream, and the newest addition to our team, Sunil, I made my way into a forest. By the sign, I knew the name was Lostlorn Forest. And, of course, Sunil had to worry about getting lost.

"We shouldn't even be in here..." Sunil whimpered. "We don't even have the fourth Gym Badge yet..."

"And we probably won't get a fourth badge if you keep being as weak as you are," Pepper scolded. Out of irritation, I ignored the strange bright light coming from the bulb on her tail.

"Pepper, stop!" I snapped. "It wasn't his fault Burgh's Leavanny was too much for him! And besides that, Vinnie came through and won the battle; Sunil did a great job weakening Leavanny."

It has been about three days since we rescued Sunil from Team Plasma and Buttercream evolved into Marill. We already gained the Toxic Badge from Roxie in Virbank City and the Insect Badge from Burgh in Castelia City, even though it was a real challenge. We decided not to venture in the Desert Resort connecting to Castelia City until we had four Gym Badges. Besides, there are only Pokémon in there good for Buttercream to battle, and currently, she was the strongest Pokémon on the team.

"I completely agree with you, Blythe!" Sunil piped in smugly.

"You too, Sunil!" I turned on Sunil. "You two need to stop arguing and fighting. And Pepper, you need to stop getting on everyone's nerves."

"I can't help it," Pepper complained. "I just really miss Zoe! When I'm not around her I get moody!"

"It's a good thing she isn't a skunk Pokémon." Vinnie sighed. "Or else we wouldn't be able to smell anything but Pepper." He leaped in shock when Pepper snorted at him.

"Can't you at least try to calm down?" I asked in irritation. I smiled when the Wool Pokémon didn't respond. But my smile faded when she spoke up again.

"I think I need to go to the Pokémon Center..." she groaned.

"Quit your bellyaching." Vinnie said silently.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," the Mareep snarled. "But really, I feel sick... Like I have a fever..."

"Pepper, come on," I moaned.

"No, seriously! I feel... sick..."

"How could you feel sick at a time like this?" I shouted, my patience starting to snap.

"Mareep's wool has too much electricity in it,"someone replied. I quickly looked around, almost falling over when Sunil latched on to my leg, trembling in fear.

"What do you mean?" I called out.

"Electric-type Pokémon can sometimes store too much electricity in their body, which makes them sick and feverish. The best way to cure your ill Mareep is to release some of its electricity."

"Who's saying that?" Vinnie exclaimed.

A figure jumped down from a rock and walked up to us. This creature was a full-grown man with large red hair. Behind him was a large buffalo-like Pokémon. It snorted, which startled the Pokémon, sending them all behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked, a little intimidated myself.

"I'm Alder," he replied. "I am the Pokémon Champion."

"The _Champion?"_ I gasped in awe. My Pokémon crept out from behind me, ears and tails perked up. "Wh-What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Pokémon League."

"Well, I don't exactly live there," Alder laughed. "I just decided to take Bouffalant out for a little stroll."

"Right!" I heard someone say in a deep masculine voice.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Who said... what?" The Champion looked at me in confusion.

"Are you all right?" the voice spoke up again. I noticed Bouffalant's lips moving as the mysterious voice was heard.

"Uh, excuse me please," I whispered. I turned to my Pokémon. "Guys, I can understand Bouffalant!"

_"Impossible!"_ Sunil replied. "You can only understand the Pokémon that are in your possession."

"It happened yesterday," I said. "I hadn't captured you yet, Sunil, and I could already understand you. I think I'm starting to understand all Pokémon."

"Or at least the tamed-bo-bamed ones," Buttercream added.

"Look, that guy knows how to cure my fever, so just ask him for the antidote already!" Pepper gasped. I could tell she was in real pain now.

I turned back to Alder. "So, uh, you were saying something about how to cure an Electric Pokémon's fever?"

"Just release some of the electricity from Mareep's wool. You can do it in two ways: one, you can use a special machine that removes electricity that can only be found at Pokémon Centers, or two, you can shear it."

"Sounds painful..." Buttercream murmured.

"Shearing means to shave the wool off a sheep," I told the Aqua Mouse Pokémon. "Do you know how to shear a Mareep, Alder?"

"Of course I do," he replied. "I was born and raised in Flocessy Town after all. Let's go back to Nimbasa City."

Alder turned, ready to head back to town, but stopped. "Uh-oh..."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Turns out I don't remember how to leave the forest..." he replied with a sheepish smile on his face.

"We're _doomed!"_ Sunil screamed.

"Calm down, Sunil," I said, kneeling down to the Emanation Pokémon, but he was still freaking out. "Don't freak out. Just calm down."

"How can I?" he cried. "We're forever trapped in this forest! We're lost in Lostlorn Forest!" He gasped. "That's why this forest is called Lostlorn Forest! Because people and Pokémon inside get _lost!"_

"What's wrong with your Riolu?" Alder asked.

I looked up at him. "He's freaking out because he fears we might be lost."

"We _are_ lost!" the panicked Riolu cried.

The Champion knelt down to face him eye-to-eye. "Let me see..." He picked up Sunil, who was still freaking out. Alder gently rubbed the Emanation Pokémon on the head, calming him down a little. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a toy laser. He held down the button to turn it on and pointed it at the ground, making a small red dot. Sunil saw it and pawed at it, but it jerked away. He climbed out of Alder's lap and leaped at it, pawing at it playfully, barking and yipping.

"Amazing!" I gasped.

"If I know anything about Riolu, it's that they are very playful and energetic," Alder told me as he stood up, still playing with Sunil with the toy laser. He handed the toy to me. "Here you go. Keep your Pokémon entertained while I shear your Mareep."

Alder led Pepper to a small clearing and began to shear her with an electric shearer. At first she was bleating from fear and practically not knowing what was going on, but she finally calmed down and lay in his lap as he sheared her wool. Once or twice she was seen nuzzling his arm affectionately.

Meanwhile, I was keeping Sunil and the others Pokémon entertained. Alder told me much about varieties of Pokémon personalities and behaviors that I never knew, like how Snivy likes to sunbathe, performing photosynthesis, so I found a nice patch of sunlight that made its way through the canopy for Vinnie to lay under, and how Marill likes to feed on aquatic plants, so I found a little fresh stream where she could feed.

"Okay, she's done," Alder said after about an hour of shearing. He was holding a pouch of the whitish wool and next to him was a bare Pepper. Not a trace of wool was left on the Wool Pokémon and her gray body shone in the weak sun.

My eyes widened and I gasped loudly. _Her body is gray? A Mareep's body is supposed to be_ blue!

"What's wrong?" Alder asked, glancing at me with worry.

"Uh, n-nothing..." I lied, trying to control the shakiness and shock in my voice.

"What's gotten into you today, Blythe?" Pepper asked when the Champion left to tend to Bouffalant. "First you freaked out because you could now understand all tamed Pokémon, and now you're staring at me as if I've got two heads!"

"Sorry," I apologized, not able to move my gaze away from the Wool Pokémon's gray back. "It's your body..."

"What about it? Do I have a sunburn?"

"No. It's... _gray."_

Pepper's tail slumped slightly. "Youngmee's right. You really _do_ need to work on your jokes. I'm a Mareep now, no longer a skunk. How can I have gray on me?"

"Whoa! Blythe is right!" Vinnie suddenly exclaimed. "You do have a gray body!"

Grunting, Pepper looked at her bare body, then gasped when she saw that she was now gray. "B-But I was b-blue!"

"And I was blue-woo-kachoo, too!" Buttercream spoke up. We looked and saw her blue body was now a butterscotch yellow. "I thinky-winky we're getting our original-badal colors back!"

"No one can really notice my color change," Vinnie boasted, but everyone could notice a brighter shade of green that replaced his forest green coloration.

_"Blythe!"_ Sunil screamed, his now aqua fur shining sleekly in the weak sunlight. He was pointing out through the forest. "Look! It's a Pokémon!"

I followed the Emanation Pokémon's paw and saw a large pure white dragon-like Pokémon. It was flying into the forest and disappeared out of sight in a matter of seconds.

"What was that?" I asked, astonished.

"Try checking that electric box thingy," Vinnie suggested.

"For the last time, Vinnie, it's called a Pokédex," I sighed in exasperation. "And I didn't get a good look at it, so I don't think I'd be able to find it."

"I can be your Pokédex for a moment," Alder spoke from behind. "That Pokémon you just saw was Reshiram. It's a Legendary Pokémon that made its home here in Unova about two years ago, along with Zekrom, another Legendary. Back then, an evil force who went by the name Team Plasma tried to capture these two, but the ringleader of the team, N, finally realized that a true Pokémon's powers are released by the bonding of it and its Trainer. He befriended Reshiram and Zekrom, and Team Plasma is now no more."

"That's where you're wrong," I countered. "Team Plasma is still on the loose. They tried to steal a Herdier from its owners in Flocessy Ranch, as well as my Mareep and Riolu. And I know this boy named Hugh, who I guess is more or less a friend-"

"I'd use the word rival," Pepper interrupted.

"-and five years ago, they stole his little sister's Purrloin, in which his father personally caught just for her."

"Team Plasma's still on the loose?" the Champion asked, taken aback. "And they stole your friend's little sister's Pokémon?"

"I'd _still_ use the word rival," the Wool Pokémon murmured. I gave her a glare that told her to be quiet, and she got the message.

"Well, you can be assured that I will keep an open eye out for those Pokémon thieves," Alder said warmly. "But before we can even think about looking for them, let's look for a way out of this forest."

"That would make me most happy," Sunil muttered uncomfortably.

We spent the rest of the day trying to find a way out of Lostlorn Forest. We foraged for Berries at lunchtime and we finally found our way out just when the sun was starting to go down.

"So much for a day of training..." I murmured when I caught sight of the setting sun.

"There's always tomorrow," Pepper said.

"Except that tomorrow was when I wanted to challenge the Gym Leader."

"You'll be fine," Alder encouraged me, placing a large hand on my small shoulder. "With a team like that, I would be surprised if you didn't succeed. But..." I looked up at the Champion as he continued. "it might be best not to use your Marill now that it's a Water-type Pokémon. And Electric-type Pokémon like Mareep won't work on a certain Pokémon the Gym Leader uses, so I would recommend finding a Ground-type Pokémon. They can be easily found in the Desert Resort."

"Well, we were planning on going to the Desert Resort after the Gym battle," I said. "but what you say makes sense... I would need a Ground-type to challenge the Electric-type Gym Leader..." _Besides that, one of the pets might end up being one of those Ground-types, and that would be very helpful._

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Vinnie spoke. "Let's get ourselves a Ground-type Pokémon!"

_"After_ we defeat Burgh," Pepper retorted.

I nodded, completely forgetting we still had yet to defeat the Bug-type Gym Leader, then lead them to the Pokémon Center and rested there for the night. The next morning, we trained in the outskirts of Lostlorn Forest so we didn't get lost again and used our newly gained powers to defeat Burgh and earn the Insect Badge. Now, we set off towards the Desert Resort, located outside of Castelia City.

_Hopefully one of our friends have turned into a Ground-type. We sure could use that advantage for the Gym battle tomorrow._


	10. Chapter 10: Sandstorm Collapse

We walked into the Desert Resort after about a half hour of traveling from the outskirts of Lostlorn Forest. As soon as we walked out into the desert, we were almost blown off our feet by the heavy sandstorm.

"This isn't good for me!" Pepper shouted over the storm. "An Electric-type is weak against Ground-type Pokémon, as well as Ground-type moves and weather!"

I bent down and picked up the bare Wool Pokémon, then lifted up my back pack to keep the sand out of my eyes. I took a step forward and felt the heavy sand blowing around my feet, turning my white socks a dusty brown.

"Buttercream, we need your help!" I shouted. "I can't get past this sandstorm on my own! Can you use Water Gun to clear out the storm?"

Buttercream began to spin around in a circle, then used Water Gun, which made it rain.

"Good job, Buttercream," I congratulated.

"Water is so much better than sand..." Vinnie sighed.

After the rain subsided, the sandstorm came back. We all cried out, sand getting in our mouths and eyes, and Buttercream was blasted off her feet, then rolled down a sand hill.

_"Rollaway Sundae!"_ she cried out.

"Vinnie, grab her using Vine Whip!" I commanded over the storm. The Grass Snake Pokémon lashed out his vines and grabbed Buttercream, but the sandstorm picked up, which blew Vinnie off his feet. Now both Pokémon were sent flying through the air.

"This sandstorm is a monster!" Pepper wailed. "We have to save them!"

I nodded, then jumped down the hill and slid towards Buttercream and Vinnie, who were now starting to fall to the ground. I jumped forward and caught them both before crashing into the unending sand below. I sat up to cough and spit out sand, then looked at the Pokémon. "Are you two okay?"

"Now we are," Vinnie said. He jumped up excitedly. "Let's do that again!"

"I think not," I murmured. I stood up and looked around, but saw nothing but sand. "I think we're lost!"

"Hey, where's Sunilio?" Buttercream suddenly exclaimed.

"He must have been blown away while Pepper and I were trying to catch you two!" I shouted, panicking. "Not only are we lost, but so is Sunil!"

"And we all saw how he reacted to being lost while we were in Lostlorn Forest yesterday!" Pepper added.

"I'm _sinking!"_ Vinnie suddenly screamed. I looked and saw he was starting to sink into the sandy abyss, then looked down and saw I was sinking too, as well as Buttercream and Pepper.

"It's quicky-slicky quicksand!" Buttercream cried.

"Don't struggle!" I warned sharply. "It'll only make us sink quicker."

"Yeah, we're doomed, anyway," Pepper grunted sourly.

"Great dying attitude," Vinnie grunted.

Before I could retort, sand began to surround my neck, causing breaths to come quick and shallow. I held my breath and shut my eyes closed as I slowly became buried in sand.

After what seemed like forever of nothing but sand, making it impossible to see or breathe, the ground suddenly gave way. I fell, unable to do anything in reaction, and landed with a loud thump on the ground, knocking the air out of me. I had landed on something hard. _Dumb rock..._

I sat up slowly, holding my head and rubbing my shoulder, and sighed with relief when I saw Pepper and Buttercream recovering from the fall.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"I'm good," Pepper muttered.

"Me, too," Buttercream added.

"Where's Vinnie?"

I felt the rock underneath me move and I got up quickly to see that the rock I had landed on was actually Vinnie's head. His face was buried under the sand and he struggled to resurface.

I grabbed him by the tail and pulled him up. He coughed and spat, gasping for air while trying to avoid sucking in mouthfuls of sand.

"I'm still alive, but just barely..." he groaned.

"Do you think Sunil's in here?" Pepper asked, looking down a tunnel with curiosity.

"Only one way to find out, I guess," I replied. Placing Vinnie down gently, I climbed to my feet and began down the tunnel, the pets following at my heels. I noticed the light starting to grow dimmer, but Pepper charged some electricity to the bulb on her tail, lighting the rest of the way.

"I hope Sunil's okay," Vinnie whispered. "He might have lost all his breath traveling down the quicksand. O-Or he could have been attacked by a Pokémon. Or... Or..."

_"Or_ we could not think about it," Pepper interrupted sharply, just as worried about the lost Emanation Pokémon.

"But... I can't help thinking about it anyway..."

The Wool Pokémon began to raise her tail, aiming for the back of the Grass Snake Pokémon's head. "Well, how about I distract you with a good ol' fashioned-"

_"Blythe!"_

We all stopped as soon as we heard the echoing voice.

"Sunil?" Buttercream squeaked, then called out, "Sunil!"

"Blythe, Buttercream, Vinnie, Pepper!" The voice started getting closer.

"It _is_ Sunil!" Vinnie exclaimed. He looked out, with the help of Pepper's light, and finally saw a Pokémon running towards them. Strangely, his eyes were closed, and his black appendages on the back of his head were levitating.

Letting out a bleat of delight, Pepper ran towards the Emanation Pokémon, and Sunil opened his eyes and the appendages fell back down.

"How did you get lost? You're not hurt, are you? This is so great! Why were you having your eyes closed? Are you nuts? What are you doing down here?" The Wool Pokémon started showering the lost Pokémon with questions.

"I was blown away as soon as the sandstorm kicked in," Sunil replied. "No, I am not hurt, I was down here looking for you four, and I had my eyes closed so I could find my way through the darkness with my aura."

"Aura?" Pepper echoed.

"Wait, Alder said something about how Riolu's evolved form, Lucario, can sense all kinds of things with aura," I recalled. "But I thought only Lucario could do that."

"Lucario can use more advanced aura," the Emanation Pokémon reminded. "I am not sure about other Riolu, but I can use some. Oh, and my appendages rise as I sense aura!" He closed his eyes and his appendages rose again, and a blue fiery-like light was seen in the palms of his forepaws.

"That's so awesome!" Vinnie exclaimed. "Can you sense anything?"

"No, I don't- _wait!"_ Sunil tensed and got in a battle stance, his appendages quivering madly. He then quickly opened his eyes and shrouded himself in a white light, then used Quick Attack and sped past us, slamming into a large red crocodile-like Pokémon.

"Who's that?" Vinnie cried out.

"It's a Ground-type Pokémon!" Pepper wailed, hiding behind Buttercream.

I pulled my Pokédex to learn more about the large Pokémon before us.

"Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokémon, and the evolved form of Krokorok," it said. "Very violent Pokémon, they try to clamp down on anything that moves in front of their eyes."

"We're in trouble," I whimpered, looking up to see the violent Pokémon trying to clamp its monstrous jaws around the Emanation Pokémon.

"Sunil, use Force Palm!" I commanded quickly. I watched as Sunil placed his forepaw on Krookodile's torso, then blasted it with a powerful force, making it stumble back.

It shook its head violently, then lashed out at Sunil, its many sharp teeth turning pure white.

"It's using Crunch!" I gasped. "Sunil, use Quick Attack to dodge!"

Sunil ran under Krookodile with a Quick Attack, but the Intimidation Pokémon slammed its blunt tail down on the Emanation Pokémon. It lashed out with its large claws into the ground and used Mud-Slap, tossing Sunil into the wall like a limp rag-doll.

Crying out, Pepper ran over to Sunil, but jumped back when Krookodile lashed out another Mud-Slap. She then bolted back behind Buttercream when it began using Sand Tomb. Luckily, no one was caught in the attack.

"Buttercream, use Water Gun!" I commanded the Aqua Mouse Pokémon, then turned to Vinnie. "And you use Vine Whip!"

Both Pokémon used their move, and both attacks were super effective.

But Krookodile was stronger and it shook it off quickly. It snapped its jaws at Vinnie and Buttercream, intimidating them, making then both hide behind me. Pepper, having no one to hide behind, pressed herself as closely down to the sandy ground as she could.

My heart sank for all three of them. But Krookodile had to be driven away. "Looks like it's just you and me," I called out to Sunil. I gasped when he was still in the process of climbing to his feet.

Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough. Krookodile slammed another Mud-Slap into the back of his head, sending him flying limply.

"Sunil!" I cried. "Please get up!"

I watched in terror as he struggled to stand, and I gasped when his foe lashed out another Mud-Slap. In a flash, the Emanation Pokémon got to his feet and jumped out of the way, then held out his paws to catch its Crunch, using Endure. Then, he jumped up and used a double Force Palm against Krookodile's chest, causing ripples of electricity down its entire body.

Having enough, Krookodile swiped one more Crunch attack at Sunil, missing, and dug its way back underground, disappearing.

"That was scary..." Buttercream whimpered.

"Sunil, are you okay?" Vinnie asked, peeking out from behind my legs.

I looked and saw the Emanation Pokémon was panting hard, kneeling down. "Just a little tired."

"Well, let's get to a Pokémon Center," I suggested. "We need to get you rested up."

"No, don't go yet!" Sunil barked quickly before we could escape the tunnel. "I need your help!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I forgot to tell you, but I found a very injured Pokémon at the end of this tunnel! It's a Ground-type Pokémon, but it's been paralyzed!"

"But Electric-type moves don't effect Ground-types," Pepper said.

"It was hit with a Force Palm. I'd recognize the injuries of such a move anywhere."

"Looks like we're going back in," I announced.

We followed Sunil further into the tunnel with the help of Pepper's light, and when we approached a dead end, we saw a small sandy-colored Pokémon lying on its belly, its face screwing up in pain, squeaking, whenever small jolts of electricity ran through its body.

"What Pokémon is it?" Vinnie asked.

In response, I pulled out my Pokédex for information on the Pokémon.

"Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon," it said. "It digs deep burrows to live in. When in danger, it rolls up its body to withstand attacks."

"I guess its rolled up body wasn't strong enough to withstand Force Palm," Vinnie guessed.

"Wow, I actually feel bad for it," Pepper sighed.

_So do I._ I knelt down to the Mouse Pokémon, my heart drooping when it cried out as another jolt of electricity, stronger than the last, ran through its body. I reached out my hand towards it just as it forced its eyes open, and it squeaked in alarm, rolling up in a ball.

"There it goes," Pepper grunted.

"Don't worry, sweetie," I spoke softly, trying to calm the injured Pokémon before me. "I'm not going to hurt you... Who could have done this to you?"

"My guess? Team Plasma-bo-Blasma," Buttercream said bleakly.

I sighed, unable to disagree with the Aqua Mouse Pokémon. I looked back at the injured Sandshrew, then gently touched its tensed back with my hand, and it quickly unrolled and pawed some sand into my face.

"That's Sand-Attack!" Vinnie gasped as Pepper leaped behind him and cowered.

I coughed and rubbed my face, sighing in relief when I found no sand got in my eyes, and looked back at Sandshrew. "I know you're just defending yourself, but I promise I won't hurt you." I reached out my hand again, but Sandshrew retaliated with a very weak scratch, which didn't fluster me in the least.

I reached away from the Mouse Pokémon's tiny slashing claws and placed a hand on its head. Strangely, it immediately calmed down and stopped slashing and struggling.

It stopped fighting. I slowly and gently rubbed Sandshrew's head, and I could tell it was starting to get drowsy, either out of relaxation or exhaustion. However, another jolt of its paralysis status made it squeak again.

"That dumb paralysis is still hurting him," Vinnie growled.

I picked up the Mouse Pokémon, who was too weak to fight if it wanted to at all, and I looked down at it, then gasped when I saw its sandy colors and gray eyes were replaced with orange and brown with green eyes.

_"Russell!"_ I exclaimed loudly. The other pets gasped loudly.

"That scared Sandshrew is Russell?" Pepper bleated.

"Now we've _really_ got to get him to a Pokémon Center!" Vinnie announced.

I nodded in agreement and followed Pepper's light out of the tunnel and back under the quicksand.

"How do we get out of here?" Vinnie asked.

"I found something," Sunil announced, his eyes closed and his appendages rising. He pointed to a wall and Buttercream used Water Gun on it, destroying the wall and revealing a staircase.

We all ran up the staircase and were immediately greeted with a strong sandstorm when we reached the top. I readied to climb into the never-ending sand, but Vinnie's vines quickly grabbed me and yanked me down just before a Flamethrower could hit me.

_What was_ that? I looked out into the sandstorm and saw a Team Plasma Grunt with a small black hound-like Pokémon.

"Who's that?" I gasped. I pulled out my Pokédex.

"Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. It is smart enough to hunt in packs. It uses a variety of cries for communicating with others."

"Use Flamethrower again!" the Team Plasma Grunt commanded. Houndour opened up its mouth wide and out came a blast of fire.

"Buttercream, use Water Gun!" I commanded. Buttercream hopped in front of me and shot a jet of water out of her mouth.

The two moves intersected, but Flamethrower was victorious, for Houndour was at a higher level.

"Dodge, then use Rollout!" I shouted. Buttercream leaped to the side, then rolled up into a ball and slammed into the enemy Pokémon. The Dark Pokémon tried to get back up, but it was hit with another Rollout.

"Bubble!" I commanded, and Houndour was attacked with a flurry of bubbles. The bubbles gradually turned into large spheres of aquatic energy. I knew what it was. "That's BubbleBeam!"

Houndour was flung back by BubbleBeam, trying to get back up, then lashed out at Buttercream when the Grunt shouted, "Bite!"

Vinnie and Pepper jumped in between the two brawling Pokémon and released a ThunderShock and Vine Whip, knocking Houndour back.

"If you won't play by the rules, then I guess we'll have to play just as dirty!" the Grunt exclaimed angrily over the sandstorm. He threw out four more Pokéballs and out came four more Pokémon. I reached for my Pokédex to learn more about each of them.

"Woobat, the Bat Pokémon. The heart-shaped mark left on a body after a Woobat has been attached to it is said to bring good fortune."

"Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. A smart and sneaky Pokémon, it makes its opponents flinch by suddenly showing the claws hidden in its paws."

"Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted."

"Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon. Constant polishing makes the edge of the blade on its tail extremely sharp. It's Zangoose's archrival."

"Now who's being unfair?" Pepper snapped.

"Never mind that!" Vinnie shouted. "We've got to defeat the enemy!"

The Grass Snake Pokémon ran out towards the five enemy Pokémon, but Seviper quickly used Poison Tail on him, flinging him back. It towered over him, ready to use Poison Fang, but Sunil's Force Palm stopped it from landing its attack; the Emanation Pokémon was quickly tackled by Poochyena, and Pepper readied to help her friend, but Sneasel used Slash, tossing her back like a piece of limp prey. Buttercream used BubbleBeam, which was destroyed by Houndour's Flamethrower.

Poochyena used Tackle on Sunil, throwing him back to my feet. I knew he was already weak from fighting that Krookodile in the tunnels, and this just made him weaker.

Houndour, obviously furious, blasted a strong Flamethrower at Sunil, but I quickly picked him up and turned my back to the attack, protecting the Emanation Pokémon from further harm, and braced myself for an eternal burn.

But it never came.

I looked to see a Pokémon had used Protect to keep the fiery attack away from us.

"Russell, what are you doing?" I gasped. "You're weak!"

"That won't stop me from protecting my friends!" he replied confidently. I held back a surprised gasp when I learned I could understand the Mouse Pokémon.

The Flamethrower grew weaker after constant use and Houndour finally stopped, panting. Russell used this chance and rolled up into a ball, then slammed a Rollout into the Dark Pokémon, knocking it out. He crashed into the other enemy Pokémon, then unrolled and used Poison Sting, poisoning Sneasel and knocking out Poochyena.

Seviper lashed out to bite Russell, but Pepper and Vinnie slammed a double Tackle into its side, and Buttercream's BubbleBeam propelled the Fang Snake Pokémon into the air. As it fell, Vinnie released a new move, a vortex of leaves that trapped Seviper, cutting it with the razor sharp leaves, and flung it down onto the ground, knocking it out.

"That was Leaf Tornado!" I gasped.

Sneasel tried to get up, but Buttercream's Rollout quickly knocked it out.

Now there was Woobat to take care of. But it was knocked out easily when Russell's Fury Cutter and Pepper's ThunderShock took it out from the sky.

"You've got to be kidding me!" the Team Plasma Grunt exclaimed. He quickly retreated his Pokémon and ran off.

I sighed in relief, then looked down at the Pokémon and gasped when I saw they were barely able to stand on their feet anymore, so I withdrew my Pokémon into their Pokéballs for the first time, excluding first capture, and picked up Russell, who was fairly heavy, and I made my way to the Pokémon Center in Nimbasa City.

An hour later, Nurse Joy and her Audino came back with four Pokéballs and Russell.

"Your Pokémon are well rested and fully healed now," Nurse Joy said happily.

"They'll be just fine," Audino added.

"You can sleep here for tonight if you'd like," the nurse offered.

I knew I couldn't refuse that offer, and I was led into the guest room and started getting ready for bed. My Pokémon in their Pokéballs were released.

"That was a close call," Vinnie commented.

"We've had _lots_ of close calls today," Pepper corrected.

"I know I speak for all of us when I say we couldn't thank you enough for helping us out with our battle against Team Plasma today, Russell," Sunil said warmly to his friend.

"And I thank you for rescuing me," the Mouse Pokémon replied. He looked up at me with regret sparkling in his green eyes. "Sorry I attacked you before, Blythe."

"It's okay," I replied. "At least everything's back to normal." _For now._

"Now the only thing we have to deal with is defeating Elesa!" Pepper announced.

"Elesa?" Russell echoed.

"Elesa's the Electric Gym-a-dym Leader!" Buttercream answered.

"And we are going to win our fourth Gym Badge!" Sunil declared.

"Don't get too excited, everyone," I giggled. "We should rest up. We've a long day tomorrow, and a long battle."

"And you're gonna battle tomorrow," Vinnie said to Russell before drifting off to sleep. The Mouse Pokémon blinked in confusion.

"Wait, what?


	11. Chapter 11: Electrifying Charged Battle

"Well, this is it," I sighed, feeling butterflies fluttering through my stomach. My Pokémon friends, Vinnie, Buttercream, Pepper, Sunil, and the newest addition to the team, Russell, were standing next to me confidently as we stood in front of the Nimbasa City Gym.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Let's do this!" Vinnie exclaimed. He ran towards the Gym, but Sunil effortlessly grabbed his tail and pulled him back.

"Do not get overconfident," he informed. "I heard that overconfidence can lead to recklessness."

"Well, that Gym badgey-dadgey isn't gonna winny-binny-some-kind-of-hindi itself!" Buttercream squeaked. "Let's go!"

She and Pepper ran in, and Vinnie pulled his tail out of Sunil's grip and followed. Sunil barked at his friend, but the Grass Snake Pokémon didn't even look back.

"Those three haven't changed a bit," Russell sighed.

"Neither have you," a strange voice snarled from behind.

I turned and saw the same Team Plasma Grunt from yesterday, as well as the two from day one. Raticate stood beside the newly evolved Liepard, and Houndoom, Weavile, Swoobat, Mightyena, and Seviper stood tall over us like skyscrapers.

"How's that even possible...?" Sunil whimpered, trembling.

"Who cares? Let's get outta here!" I cried, running into the Gym, grabbing the Emanation and Mouse Pokémon by their tails when they wouldn't follow.

Inside, Vinnie, Pepper, and Buttercream were nowhere to be seen. Only Sunil and Russell stood next to me. We nearly jumped out of our skins when the door slammed closed and locked behind us.

"That's not good..." Russell said worryingly.

A violent roar erupted throughout the Gym and we gasped when we saw a gigantic white dragon. It glared at us with its sky blue eyes.

"Who's _that_ Pokémon?" I cried out, backing away slowly. I braced myself when the giant Pokémon fired a large blast of flames at us. Strangely, it didn't burn me, but when the attack subsided, I saw that Sunil and Russell was nowhere to be seen.

"Russell! Sunil!" I cried out desperately, fear and panic rising in my throat. The Pokémon roared again and lashed out a giant hand, ready to crush me underneath. I shut my eyes tightly and screamed.

"Blythe! Blythe? _Blythe!"_

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, not knowing that I had flung Vinnie off of my chest, sending him bouncing on the end of the bed and crashing into the wall.

I sat there, eyes wide, panting heavily. I felt sweat trickling down my forehead and I was shaking uncontrollably. _Thank Goodness it was only just a dream..._

I went into the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face and when I came out, I saw the Pokémon looking at me with concern.

"Everything okay, Blythe?" Russell asked.

"I'm fine..." I replied. "I just had a bad dream, that's all." I smiled, forcing the dream to the back of my mind. "Now, who's ready to win us a Gym Badge?"

Immediately, Buttercream and Vinnie started jumping in the air while Pepper charged electricity throughout her body and Sunil wagged his tail.

Russell, however, was looking a little discouraged. "What exactly does one _do_ in a Gym Battle?"

"It's the same thing as a Pokémon battle, only you win a prize at the end, and that's a Pokémon Gym Badge," Pepper explained.

"What do Gym Badges do?"

"They grant you entrance into the Pokémon League, of course! And once I get in there, I'll fight my hardest! Every opponent and enemy will fall at my hooves and _beg_ for mercy once I'm done with them!"

"Someone sure has some wild dreams," I commented with a giggle. "Well, come on. Let's go."

We all went out to stand in front of the Gym, and thoughts of my dream came rushing back into my mind.

"Blythe?"

I gasped and looked down at Vinnie, who had spoke my name.

"I said aren't you psyched?" the Grass Snake Pokémon said.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, I'm psyched!" I replied awkwardly.

"Are you sure you're okay-dokay-trolo-lokay?" Buttercream asked.

"Yes, you seem to be trembling quite violently," Sunil added.

"I'm fine, guys," I lied. "Really."

"Well, in that case, let's go!" Buttercream ran into the Gym, followed by Pepper and Vinnie, and I stared after them. I could feel panic rising in my throat as I recalled my dream once again.

"Is this about your dream?" Russell piped in. When he got no answer, he looked up. "Blythe? _Blythe!"_

I gasped and shut my eyes, trying to force my dream out of my mind again.

"Maybe we should save the battle for tomorrow," Russell suggested softly.

"I agree," Sunil piped in. "If you are not feeling so good, maybe we could just go for a walk in Lostlorn-"

"I'm fine!" I suddenly exclaimed without meaning to, and I saw my sudden outburst startled the Emanation and Mouse Pokémon. "Sorry... Yes, Russell, this does have something to do with my dream"

"Team Plasma had come back with even stronger Pokémon. And I ran inside the Gym, but Vinnie, Buttercream, and Pepper were nowhere to be seen. Then, this giant white dragon Pokémon with sky blue eyes came out of nowhere and blasted a fire attack at us, and you two had disappeared when the attack subsided. And the Pokémon would have crushed me in my dream if you hadn't waken me up."

"Th-That won't happen, will it...?" Sunil whimpered.

"Of course not," Russell replied optimistically. "Why would we disappear from one blast of fire?"

"Hey, are you guys coming in or not?" Pepper bleated, popping her head out from the Gym.

I nodded slowly, then walked into the Gym, bracing myself to come face to face with the monstrous Pokémon, but I gasped to see that there wasn't anyone in the Gym.

"Where is everyone?" I thought aloud. "I thought this was the Nimbasa City Gym."

"It is," a voice said from behind. I turned and saw Hugh, my first friend made in the Pokémon world. "But this isn't the current Gym. The Gym Elesa's in is the Nimbasa City Catwalk and Fashion Show."

"Zoe sure would love that place," Pepper commented.

"Come on, I'll show you where it is," Hugh offered. He led us to the far end of the city and stopped in front of a large building with neon lights. "There it is. I was to have my Gym battle first, but I need a little more training. You go on ahead. Good luck!" And with that, he ran off.

"Thanks, Hugh!" I called out, waving to him. I turned to the new Nimbasa City Gym. "Who's ready to win?" All five Pokémon cried out loudly, having total confidence that they would win.

We all walked in and gasped when we heard the sound of thousands of fans cheering. Up ahead on a stage was a woman with long black ponytails and a yellow coat.

"Welcome, challenger," she called, walking up to me.

"Hi," I gave my greeting. "Uh, I'm looking for the Gym Leader of Nimbasa City."

"It's your lucky day, then," the woman said, running back to her original position. "Because you're looking at her. And I, Elesa, accept your challenge!" And with that, she yanked away her yellow coat and she was shown in a sleek and beautiful outfit. Behind her was a large zebra Pokémon.

"Who's that?" I pulled out my Pokédex.

"Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokémon, and the evolved form of Blitzle," it said. "When this ill-tempered Pokémon runs wild, it shoots lightning from its mane in all directions."

"Looks like we'll have to be careful when fighting this Pokémon," I said.

A female referee with a blue flag, Elesa's flag, and a red flag, my flag, climbed onto the perch and began. "This is a battle between Gym Leader Elesa and the challenger Blythe!" The crowd cheered wildly for Elesa as her name was spoken. "This will be a three-on-three battle! The battle is over when one side's Pokémon are unable to continue, and only the challenger can substitute Pokémon!"

"This is it!" I shouted confidently. Excitement was fluttering in my belly like a thousand butterflies, and I could tell the pets were feeling the same, with the exception of Russell, who seemed to not know what to think of the situation.

"Let the battle begin!" the referee exclaimed, and thousands of cheering fans shouted to the heavens.

Instead of sending out Zebstrika first, Elesa pulled out a Pokéball and threw it. "Emolga, time to start the show!"

The capsule opened and out came a small flying squirrel Pokémon.

"Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon," my Pokédex said. "It glides on its outstretched membrane while shocking foes with the electricity stored in the pouches on its cheeks."

"Let's start with you," I said, looking down at Sunil.

"Why not me or Russell?" Vinnie asked.

"Flying-type moves are super-effective against Grass-types like you, Vinnie, and Russell's Ground-type moves won't have any effect since Emolga is part Flying."

"You really learned a lot about this Pokémon stuff since the first day!" Pepper bleated.

I nodded to Pepper, then turned to Sunil. "Are you ready?"

"For you, Blythe, I was _born_ ready," the Emanation Pokémon replied with a confident smile. He jumped out onto the battlefield.

"You have the first move," Elesa called.

"And I plan to use it to my advantage," I replied. "Sunil, use Quick Attack!"

"And you counter that Quick Attack with yours, Emolga!" Elesa commanded.

Both Pokémon used Quick Attack on each other and both were equally matched.

"Next, use Force Palm!" I shouted. Sunil jumped up at Emolga and placed his paw on its chest, then blasted it with a powerful force. It fell back with a little yelp.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Elesa shouted. The Sky Squirrel Pokémon flew towards Sunil quickly, its loose skin outstretched.

"Oh, how could I have forgotten?!" I exclaimed nervously. "Flying-type moves are super-effective on Grass-type Pokémon as well as Fight-types! Sunil, dodge it!"

Just when Emolga was about to hit him, the Emanation Pokémon flipped backwards and jammed his hindpaw into its belly, throwing it off balance and sending it into a tailspin.

Sunil landed, then began to glare at Emolga, never losing sight of it. He suddenly started glowing red, and after a few seconds, the red faded and he ran towards Emolga, then jumped up into the air and began to soar into the sky, his arms outstretched, and finally slammed into the Sky Squirrel Pokémon.

"Did Sunil learn Aerial Ace?" Buttercream asked.

"No, that was Copycat!" Russell exclaimed.

"Great job, Sunil!" I called. "Now use Force Palm!"

Sunil jumped and placed his paw on the unbalanced Sky Squirrel Pokémon's chest, then blasted it with a powerful force. With one final cry, Emolga fell to the ground and lay there, not getting back up.

"Emolga is unable to battle," the referee announced. She raised the red flag towards Sunil. "The winner of the match is Riolu!"

I was taken aback by the sudden uproar of awe and delight, cheering me and my Pokémon on. There were still some who tried to give Elesa more support.

"You did well, Emolga," Elesa said, retreating her fallen Pokémon to its Pokéball. "Have a good rest." She pulled out another Pokéball and threw it. "Flaaffy, time to shine!"

The capsule opened and a pink sheep Pokémon with wool on its head and around its neck. It had the same ears, tail, and bulb as Pepper.

"Let me battle! Let me battle!" Pepper suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Why are you so eager to battle?" Vinnie asked.

"That's a Flaaffy! _Duh!_ I wanna battle my evolved form!"

"Flaaffy is the evolved form of Mareep?" I gasped, quickly pulling out my Pokédex.

"Flaaffy, the Wool Pokémon, and the evolved form of Mareep," it said. "Not even downy wool will grow on its rubbery, nonconductive patches of skin that prevent electrical shock."

"You made your point," I said, putting the Pokédex back. "Okay, Sunil, switch out with Pepper!"

"Good luck," Sunil said as he and Pepper passed each other.

"Thanks, and you did great," the Wool Pokémon replied.

As soon as Pepper was in position, Elesa called out, "I'll make the first move this time. Flaaffy, use Confuse Ray!"

Flaaffy waved its now glowing bulb, which caught Pepper's attention. She watched it as it waved side to side. Suddenly, she cried out and her eyes were blue and her irises red.

"What happened to Pepper?" Sunil fretted.

"She's been confused!" Russell replied. "Confusion is a status that inflicts damage to the target. They don't know what they are doing and they end up hurting themselves."

I knew instantly what the Mouse Pokémon was talking about when Pepper ran towards a wall and tackled it hard. She continued headbutting the wall, crying out in pain and anger.

"Pepper, stop!" I called out desperately. "You gotta snap out of it!"

"Use Take Down!" I heard Elesa call out. Flaaffy slammed into Pepper, sending her flying into the center of the battlefield. Pepper got back up, but she was still confused, for she began to dig into the solid stage with her hooves.

"This is scary-berry-truth or darey!" Buttercream squeaked as she hid, trembling, behind Russell.

"I don't know what to do!" I panicked, looking at the other party Pokémon for any possible advice. I saw Vinnie reaching into my bag and pulling out a wrinkled orange-pink berry.

"Feed her this," he said. "It's a Persim Berry I found in Lostlorn Forest. It cures confusion."

I took the Berry from him, thanked him with a hug, and threw it out into the field towards Pepper.

It landed in front of her furiously digging hooves. She must have spotted it, because she began to furiously eat it. As soon as she swallowed, she shut her eyes and opened them again, her eyes back to the normal light red color.

"Wh-What happened?" she asked, looking around. She was suddenly slammed into the side by another of Flaaffy's Take Down attacks and fell to the ground.

"Pepper, get up!" I cried out. "You can do it!"

"Of course I can do it..." the Wool Pokémon grunted, struggling to stand back on her feet. As if motivated by a thought, she gave one final push and stood up tall, panting.

"I'm so proud of you," I smiled. "Now, let's show them some of that spirit! Use Tackle!" Pepper ran at Flaaffy, her head lowered.

"Counter that with Take Down!" Elesa commanded. Flaaffy ran towards Pepper, its head lowered as well.

Both Wool Pokémon collided, each one not giving up. They both held their gaze into each other's eyes and snarled.

"You're doing great, Pepper," I called out with pride in my voice. "Even if you lose, I'll still be proud of you no matter what."

I saw Pepper trembling, and I wasn't sure if she was touched by my words or weakening up by Flaaffy's Take Down.

"I love you, Blythe," Pepper called back. "And I'll never give up! Not on myself, not on my friends, and especially not on you!" With one final push, Pepper shoved Flaaffy away, sending it rolling until it landed with a thud in front of Elesa.

She then began to glow white.

"Pepper's evolving!" Buttercream gasped.

I watched in awe as the Wool Pokémon, originally a comedian skunk of Littlest Pet Shop, grew into her newer form and strength. Her wool grew back on her head and neck as she stood up on her hind legs and grew taller and broader. Her tail, ears, and legs grew out a little longer and the bulb enlarged a little.

The light exploded from her body and she was now a Flaaffy. She began to charge a large amount of electricity throughout her body.

"You've evolved into a Flaaffy and learned Charge!" Sunil exclaimed, wagging his tail.

"Let's end this!" Pepper snorted, ready to attack.

"Okay, Pepper," I commanded proudly. "Use ThunderShock on the wool on your head and use Tackle!"

Pepper charged her electricity up to the wool on her head and used ThunderShock, turning it a bright yellow, then ran at Flaaffy at full speed.

"Go! _ThunderTackle!"_

The gray Flaaffy slammed into her target's chest, electrocuting it in the process, and knocked it back to Elesa's feet. It lay unmoving.

"Flaaffy is unable to battle," the referee announced. She raised the red flag towards Pepper. "The winner of the match is the newly evolved Flaaffy!"

"You're off to a great start, Blythe," Elesa said, retreating Flaaffy. "But your lucky streak ends here. Finish the show, Zebstrika!"

Zebstrika let out a war cry and leaped out into the battlefield.

"Let's show them what you're made of!" I declared. "Pepper, use Tackle!" Pepper ran towards Zebstrika, her head lowered.

"Flame Charge!" Elesa commanded. Zebstrika stomped its hooves on the ground, drawing up a cloud of dust, then burst out into the open in full flame. Before Pepper could dodge, the Thunderbolt Pokémon slammed hard into her head, sending her flying into the wall. She fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

_"Pepper!"_ I cried out.

"Flaaffy is unable to battle," the referee declared, raising the blue flag at Zebstrika. "Zebstrika wins the match!"

I sighed, trying to keep my cool. "Sunil, you're up."

Sunil gulped nervously and hopped out into the battlefield. Unfortunately, Zebstrika's Flame Charge knocked him out of the battle as well.

"This isn't looking so good," Vinnie commented. "I'd be weak against Flame Charge and Buttercream's weak to Electric-type attacks."

"I guess we've only got one shot at this," I said, looking down at Russell.

"I don't know about this," he murmured uncomfortably. "What if I lose?"

"I don't care if you lose," I replied gently as I knelt down to the Mouse Pokémon. "It's the spirit and courage I'm looking for, in all of you, and you all have shown it. I know you can do it, Russell. If anyone can continue this battle, it's you and you alone."

"You'll do great out there," Pepper groaned as Buttercream was in the process of feeding her and Sunil a poultice of crushed Berries. "You've got great potential, and I know that if anyone can help us out in the final stretch, it's you."

Russell stayed still for a while, obviously deep in thought. He finally took a deep breath and said, "I'll do it." He walked out slowly onto the battlefield.

"Each side has sent out their final Pokémon!" the referee announced to the crowds. "Let the final battle begin!"

"Use Flame Charge!" Elesa commanded. An inflamed Zebstrika blasted out of the dust cloud and charged at Russell, surprisingly faster than before.

"Roll out of the way!" I commanded. My heart lurched when Russell stood in place.

"He froze-like-a-cone with fear!" Buttercream cried out.

"Russell, you've gotta snap out of it!" I shouted. "I know you're scared, but it's not that bad! I promise you can do it if you just trust me! _Get outta there!"_

Suddenly, the Mouse Pokémon gasped and quickly dodged just before Zebstrika could hit its target.

I stifled a sigh of relief; there was no time to retaliate my fluster. "Use Sand-Attack!" Russell pawed out some dirt from Zebstrika's Flame Charge dust and flung it into the Thunderbolt Pokémon's eyes. It cried out and began to rub its eyes, trying to get the sand out of its eyes.

"Now use Poison Sting!" The Mouse Pokémon shot out multiple tiny needles, which stuck into Zebstrika's side. It shook them out and shook its head furiously.

"Use Quick Attack!" Elesa shouted. Zebstrika managed to open an eye halfway and quickly tackled Russell, slamming him down into the ground. "Now use Flame Charge!" Zebstrika slammed the fiery attack into the Mouse Pokémon's side. He fell to the ground, panting hard.

"You've gotta get up!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"He'll get up," I said calmly. "If there's anyone who would never let his friends down, it's Russell."

My words were truly spoken, for Russell began to climb to his feet. He stood up and scowled at his opponent before a brownish-orange aura surrounded his body. He slammed his foot down onto the stage, which triggered a large sonic boom that traveled quickly towards Zebstrika. The attack hit, and the Thunderbolt Pokémon was flung back by the force.

"That was Magnitude!" I gasped. _I knew you could do it!_ "Now use Rollout!" I watched as new courage and determination uprooted in Russell as he rolled up into a ball and slammed into Zebstrika.

"Get up, Zebstrika! I know you can!" Elesa shouted with as much hope and love as any other Trainer who cared about her Pokémon. Zebstrika slowly climbed to its feet, then used Quick Attack as commanded. Russell flew back, but managed to land squarely on his feet.

"Use Pursuit!" Elesa commanded. Zebstrika propelled itself at Russell.

"Deflect it with Fury Cutter!" I shouted. Russell raised a paw as Zebstrika was about to attack, but he was too late; the Thunderbolt Pokémon sent the Mouse Pokémon flying into the air and landing hard against the stage, letting out a yelp.

"Finish this up with Flame Charge!" Elesa exclaimed. Zebstrika ran towards Russell in full flame once again.

"Use Poison Sting!" I commanded. Russell shot out another flurry of poisonous needles, but they were immediately burnt to a crisp once they touched the flames. "Magnitude!" The Mouse Pokémon slammed his foot down onto the stage, causing another sonic boom-like quake, but Zebstrika jumped up before it hit and dove in towards him.

"Get out of there!" I cried out just before Zebstrika slammed into the ground, drawing up a large gust of dust, blinding everyone from witnessing the battling Pokémon on the battlefield.

"Use Rollout!" I commanded. A few seconds past, and suddenly the large Thunderbolt Pokémon was slammed out of the dust cloud by a sandy ball. Zebstrika was knocked against the wall and fell to the ground, but it still managed to get back up.

"One more Magnitude!" I shouted. Russell once more created a large quake, larger and stronger than before, and it slammed into Zebstrika, throwing him up into the air. It fell down to the ground and it didn't get back up.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle," the referee announced, raising the red flag towards Russell. "The winner of the final match is Sandshrew, and victory goes to Blythe!"

The hundreds of fans cheered loudly and they watched as I ran up to Russell, arms outstretched. He leaped into my arms and we hugged each other.

"You did it!" I said lovingly. "I knew you could do it!" I laughed as the Mouse Pokémon rubbed his muzzle against my cheek.

"You were _awesome_ out there!" Vinnie exclaimed, running up to us after Russell and I broke away from the hug with Buttercream and a limping Pepper and Sunil following.

"You totally-bobally blew Zebstrika awayza!" Buttercream added, bouncing up and down.

"I have my friends to thank," Russell said humbly.

"Congratulations on your victory, Blythe," Elesa said, walking up to us with Zebstrika following, limping a little as well. "You have proven your strength, not through brute force, but through friendship with your Pokémon. Your Riolu, Flaaffy, and Sandshrew fought extraordinarily today, and there is no question about it. Today, you and your Pokémon have taken one step closer to championship. I am proud to present your symbol of victory for defeating me in a truly electrifying battle." She pulled out a small yellow lightning bolt badge.

_I can't believe it. Only a few days, possibly even a week, and we already earned our fourth Gym Badge._ I took the Badge before kneeling down to the five Pokémon. "Look, guys. It's our fourth Gym Badge. We're one step closer to becoming strong enough to help Hugh fight off Team Plasma. We're one step closer to finding the other three pets. We're one step closer to returning home."


	12. Chapter 12: Plasma's Plan

The day after our fourth Gym battle victory, the pets and I began to make our way towards Driftveil City, eager to win our fifth Gym Badge; right now, we were on Route 6.

"How much longer until we get to Driftveil City?" Pepper the newly-evolved Flaaffy bleated.

"We're getting close," I replied as I looked down at my Town Map. "I'd say we'll arrive in about ten minutes if we keep this pace."

"It feels like we've been forever-bever walking-talking-Christmas-stocking..." Buttercream whined, using her tail to push herself forward.

"What?" Vinnie said, raising an eyebrow.

_"What?"_ The Aqua Mouse Pokémon began tapping her foot rapidly, creating a yellow blur, and she twitched her ears and inflated her tail. She relaxed with a sigh and her tail deflated back into its normal size. "Anywho... I'm just so tired and wired."

"I sense something coming," Sunil suddenly barked with closed eyes and raised appendages. "And it's angry."

As soon as the Emanation Pokémon finished his sentence, an orange dog-like Pokémon with black stripes and a pale-orange mane, muzzle, and tail leaped out. It snarled at us furiously.

"Who's that?" I asked. I pulled out my Pokédex to learn more about the hostile Pokémon before us.

"Arcanine, the Legendary Pokémon, and the evolved form of Growlithe," it said. "The sight of it running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night has captivated many people."

"Does that Arcanine have a Trainer?" Vinnie whimpered.

"It looks more like it's trying to defend its territory," Russell commented.

"What territory?" Pepper retorted. "Don't Growlithe and Arcanine make their territory in the Virbank Complex? At least that's what Elesa's Flaaffy told me after our battle."

_"Arrrr..."_ Arcanine snarled, as if warning or threatening us.

"What did it say?" I asked, wishing I could understand the Legendary Pokémon.

"It said it's gonna attack us for what we did to the little one," Sunil replied nervously.

"It must think we're a member of Team Plasma," Vinnie guessed.

"We're not your enemy, Arcanine," I said gently as I stepped forward. "We can help you if you need it."

Suddenly, the Legendary Pokémon leaped at me and widened its mouth, its white fangs igniting into flames. I was quickly pulled out of its attack by two thin vines.

"You wanna battle, huh?" Pepper growled, stepping forward and charging electricity through her wool.

"Pepper, stop," I ordered sharply. "It's only defending its territory. It was obviously attacked, or the young one it speaks of."

Russell walked forward and pushed Pepper behind him, then looked up at Arcanine, not even trembling as the intimidating Pokémon towered over him. "We speak the truth, Arcanine. We are not your enemies, and we are not here to cause trouble. As Blythe says, we can help you if you need it, or your young one."

_"Ar! Arcan!"_ Arcanine barked furiously, its eyes narrowed in fury. I could tell it wasn't sure whether it could trust the Mouse Pokémon or not; it was clearly angry, but it also seemed desperate for help.

A tiny yip sounded from the bushes and Arcanine immediately leaped into the undergrowth. Curious, I looked over and past the brambles and saw Arcanine laying down next to a smaller orange dog Pokémon with a few black stripes and a pale muzzle, chest, and tail. I pulled out my Pokédex again.

"Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon," it said. "Extremely loyal to its Trainer, it will bark at those who approach the Trainer unexpectedly and run them out of town."

Arcanine looked up to the sound of my Pokédex, and I expected it to snarl at me or even launch an attack, but it only looked at me, its face expressionless. It looked back down at Growlithe and I saw it was shivering, as if it were cold. I looked closer and saw some bruises on it.

"That must be the Growlithe who was attacked by Team Plasma," I whispered. I sighed, then stood up, which made Arcanine look back up at me. "I promise, Arcanine. We're not here to hurt you or Growlithe. We're here to help... if you want it."

The Legendary Pokémon continued looking at me. _It's wondering if it can trust me, I guess._

Finally it nodded once, slowly, and watched as the pets and I made our way through the shrubbery. I knelt down to the shivering pre-evolved Pokémon and carefully reached a hand forward, half expecting Arcanine to bark at me or attack; it didn't, so I placed my hand gently on Growlithe's head and began to pet it. It made a desperate whine, obviously scared.

"How could Team Plasma be some meany-pa-teeny to hurt-bert-red-alert a youngling?" Buttercream asked, her tail laying on the ground when it was usually up in the air.

"Why don't you ask _them?"_ Sunil whimpered, pointing out to three Team Plasma Grunts walking down the path.

_"Hide!"_ I hissed quietly, shoving the pets into the bush and diving in after them. I watched as they stopped and looked at the Arcanine, who was snarling and protecting Growlithe.

"Look at that big strong Arcanine, man!" one of them exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, how I would love to have myself one of those," another one said.

"Shut up, you two!" the third - a female Grunt - snapped. "The Lord just told us to get to HQ immediately! Something about the Wand of Authenticity."

_Wand of Authenticity?_ I wriggled a little closer, careful not to rustle the leaves in the bushes.

"The Wand of what?" One of the male Grunts raised an eyebrow at the female, who huffed.

_"Duh!_ The Wand of Authenticity, the powerful wand that determines truth and reality! If we're lucky, the Wand of Authenticity will tell the Lord that he's destined to capture Xerneas and Yveltal."

"Who are Xerneas and Yveltal?" I asked aloud, but not loud enough for the Grunts to hear.

"But aren't Xerneas and Yveltal in some other region?" a male Grunt asked with a confused tone in his voice.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that he can just possibly capture those two Legendary Pokémon! And once he has them, Team Plasma can finally release all Pokémon from their Trainers! And we can take over the world!"

"So _that's_ what this whole Team Plasma play is about!" I heard Russell growl.

"Okay, I understand, but if we want to be strong enough to get Xerneas and Yveltal, shouldn't we get that strong Arcanine just sitting over there, waiting for us to claim it?" The male Grunts looked at Arcanine again, who snarled.

"For once, you actually have a point," the female said, pulling out a Pokéball. "Let's get it."

"You will not harm Arcanine or Growlithe!" I exclaimed, leaping out of the bush and confronting the three Grunts, followed by my five Pokémon.

"Who are you?" a male Grunt gasped.

"The question is: who are _you_ to plan on capturing Xerneas and Yveltal so you can take over the world?" I retaliated angrily. I just barely heard Pepper mutter, "Whoever they are..."

"Aw, man, it's that kid Albert and Cody were talking about!" the second male Grunt gasped. "You know, the one who always got in their way as they tried to capture a Herdier, Mareep, and Riolu!" Pepper and Sunil narrowed their eyes in hatred.

"Step aside, shrimp!" the female Grunt shouted, ignoring her partner's comment. "A little Trainer like you will never stop Team Plasma!"

"You're right; _I_ can't stop you," I replied. "That's why I have my friends here to help me!" I gestured to the five pets, who then began to snarl at the Grunts.

"Pokémon and people can _never_ be friends!" The Grunt threw out her Pokéball. "Go, Aerodactyl!"

The capsule opened and a large pterodactyl Pokémon flew out, screeching loudly. I pulled out my Pokédex to learn more.

"Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon. A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades."

"Looks like the best matchups for Aerodactyl are, well, all of you," I said, surprised. "But we'll go with Vinnie this time."

_"Awesome!"_ the Grass Snake Pokémon exclaimed.

"Be careful, for Aerodactyl is a Flying-type as well as a Rock-type," Sunil warned.

"Got it!" Vinnie ran out, ready for my first command.

"Aerodactyl, use Fire Fang!" the Grunt commanded before I could speak. Aerodactyl swooped down with outstretched jaws, its glistening white teeth now burning in an inferno.

"Jump up in the air with Vine Whip!" I shouted quickly, and the vines lashed out of Vinnie's collar and propelled him into the air by pressing down on the ground.

Aerodactyl flew up again to try for another Fire Fang, but Vinnie's vines slapped its jaws shut and he held on as the Fossil Pokémon thrashed around.

"Get those jaws open!" the Grunt snapped. I recoiled a little at her harsh tone.

With a final push, Aerodactyl finally got its jaws open, and, at the Grunts command, dug its sharp ice-cold teeth into Vinnie's vines, using Ice Fang.

The Grass Snake Pokémon cried out, but couldn't retract his vines. Aerodactyl suddenly let him go and snapped its jaws down on his tail with Ice Fang. The attack quickly turned into Fire Fang, then into Thunder Fang, then back to Ice Fang.

_"Vinnie, no!"_ I heard Pepper cry out as watched the Fossil Pokémon continuously switching between attacks on the Grass Snake Pokémon.

At hearing my voice, Vinnie began to vigorously thrash around, but Aerodactyl kept its grip. It finally tossed him away as if he were a piece of garbage, and watched as he bounced hard off a tree.

The Grass Snake Pokémon struggled to stand back up on his feet and managed to stumble out of the way of Aerodactyl's Bite attack.

"Vinnie Binnie needs help!" Buttercream cried out. She bounced out, but I held her back. "He's too smiddly-small compared to Aerodactyl!"

"Trust me, Buttercream. He'll be fine," I reassured the Aqua Mouse Pokémon.

"What happened to, _'Oh, no, Vinnie, no!'_?" Pepper grunted, imitating my voice poorly. She fell silent when Russell glared at her.

"But-!" For once, Buttercream had nothing else to say. She just backed away and watched anxiously.

I looked back and saw Vinnie had finally climbed to his feet, panting from the effort. He saw Aerodactyl swoop in after him with a screech and leaped out of the way, just quick enough to dodge its Fire Fang by a hair-length.

"Vinnie, use Leaf Tornado!" I commanded. The Grass Snake Pokémon created a vortex of leaves and threw it towards Aerodactyl, who was caught and flung into the ground.

Suddenly, Vinnie began to glow. He's _the one evolving this time!_

The Pokémon grew taller in height and he grew ears along the back of his head. His collar grew out a little longer, his arms became shorter, and two leaves appeared square down his back.

_"Servine!"_ the newly-evolved Pokémon cried out. I pulled out my Pokédex, not taking my eyes off the taller Pokémon.

"Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snivy," it said. "When it gets dirty, its leaves can't be used in photosynthesis, so it always keeps itself clean."

"You're a Servine now!" I exclaimed. "Now, why don't you show them a little of your newly-evolved power?"

"You read my mind," Vinnie shouted back with new strength and confidence even heard in his voice. He ran at Aerodactyl, vines outstretched, and lashed out, slapping the Fossil Pokémon across the face hard. Aerodactyl retaliated and snapped its jaws down on his vines and yanked him forward, and Vinnie used this opportunity to use Tackle. Aerodactyl fell back and didn't get back up.

The female Grunt huffed in exasperation and retreated Aerodactyl and was getting ready to send out another, but Vinnie's vines slapped the Pokéball out of her hands.

You _punk!"_ The Grunt lashed out, trying to grab the Grass Snake Pokémon's vines, and once she grabbed them, she began yanking Vinnie towards her. Her anger was fueling her strength, for he couldn't wriggle out of her grasp.

I heard a roar behind me and saw Arcanine leaping over me and the pets majestically and tackling the Grunt to the ground, forcing her to release Vinnie's vines. Arcanine's fangs crackled with electricity as it snarled.

"Get away from her, you beast!" one of the male Grunts exclaimed, but he immediately ran away, followed by the other Grunt, when Arcanine turned its head and snarled at them.

The female Grunt somehow managed to escape and was running after them, but not before turning back to us. "You won't have your way forever! Team Plasma will have Xerneas and Yveltal, as well as the Wand of Authenticity! And then the Master will have every last one of your pathetic Pokémon!"

"Let's see if you can talk as fast as you run!" I snapped, my patience running dry. "Buttercream, use BubbleBeam! Pepper, use ThunderShock!"

The Aqua Mouse and Wool Pokémon prepared to use the ordered attacks, but the Grunt ran off before they had a chance to let them loose.

"Chicken..." Buttercream grunted.

"Man, when you said it wouldn't be the last time we would see them you weren't kidding," Vinnie commented with some surprise in his voice.

"And it sure doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell that they will be back here ruffling our nerves," Russell added.

"Or in your case, _'russelling'_ your nerves," Pepper laughed.

I made a tiny gasp when I saw Arcanine looking at me, but I saw no fury in its bright eyes. _It looks more like gratitude._

_"Arrrr,"_ the Legendary Pokémon growled.

"Arcanine is giving its thanks to us for driving away Team Plasma before they could capture it or Growlithe," Sunil said happily.

"You're more than welcome, Arcanine," I replied. "Now, we have to go to the next town."

"We've got a Gym Leader to challenge!" Vinnie shouted.

After giving our final farewells, we all began to walk down the path that led to Driftveil City.

Arcanine and Growlithe watched us leave, and once we were out of sight, Arcanine crawled back through the bushes, but Growlithe was still watching after us. It suddenly gasped.

_"Was that Blythe...?"_


	13. Chapter 13: Fiery Feminine Frenzy

"Well, here we are," I said. "The doorway to new strength and power."

"Really?" Vinnie replied stupidly. "Because I thought this was the doorway to the Driftveil City Gym."

The six of us: myself, Vinnie, who just evolved into Servine, Buttercream, Pepper, Sunil, and Russell, were standing on the outside of the Driftveil City Gym. About half an hour ago, we ran into three Team Plasma Grunts with knowledge of the Lord's plan to take over a powerful tool known as the Wand of Authenticity, as well as two unknown Legendary Pokémon: Xerneas and Yveltal. After our battle, and saving a wild Arcanine and Growlithe, we went to the Pokémon Center. Unfortunately, Nurse Joy didn't know anything about Xerneas, Yveltal, or the Wand of Authenticity.

"If you look at it the same way Blythe is, it's the same thing," Pepper grunted.

"I can't widdly-wait!" Buttercream squealed as she bounced around.

"Are you waiting for Clay?" a voice asked behind me. I turned and gasped.

"It's Hugh!" I exclaimed.

"You two don't personally know him yet like Blythe and I do, but Hugh is a Pokémon Trainer who started his training as soon as Blythe did," Vinnie informed Sunil and Russell. "My first Pokémon battle was against his Tepig."

"Clay is the Driftveil City Gym Leader," Hugh said. "You're waiting for him, right?"

"Yes, yes, we are," I replied.

"Well, I'm waiting for him, too, but it's been about two hours since I got here waiting; I don't think he'll show up anytime soon."

"Bummer." I sighed.

"I have an idea," the male Trainer suddenly spoke up. "Let's have a battle!"

"That's a great idea!" I looked over the five pets at my side. "I have five Pokémon so far."

"Whoa, what's up with their colors?" Hugh said, awestruck. He bent down to the five Pokémon to observe them.

"Uh... They're special...?" I said slowly, heat running through my cheeks when I realized just how stupid I sounded.

But Hugh seemed to have bought it. "They sure are special, all right. I've never seen anything like it." He stood back up to face me at eye-level. "Well, let's battle!"

Hugh and I stood a few yards apart in a large field on the outskirts of Driftveil City. Little did I know the Growlithe from before was watching from the bushes, unaccompanied by the Arcanine.

"I only have two Pokémon, so how about we have a Double Battle?" Hugh called.

"A Double Battle... is when you have two Pokémon battle at the same time, right?" I guessed.

"That's right! Here's my two Pokémon! _Go!"_

Two Pokéballs flew into the air and they opened, revealing a larger Pokémon that looked a little like Tepig and a small gray bird Pokémon.

"Who are those?" I pulled out my Pokédex.

"Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon, and the evolved form of Tepig. The more it eats, the more fuel it has to make the fire in its stomach stronger. This fills it with even more power."

"The Tepig Vinnie battled on the first day evolved," I gasped. I turned to the other Pokémon.

"Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. This very forgetful Pokémon will wait for a new order from its Trainer even though it already has one."

"That's a pretty good combination." I put my Pokédex away and turned to the five pets. "Who wants to battle?" Immediately, five loud Pokémon started crying out in excitement. "Calm down! I can't send all five of you out at once!"

"Blythe, you've gotta let me battle Pignite again!" Vinnie shouted. "This will be our second battle against each other and our first at our second form!"

"Okay, Vinnie. You'll battle alongside... Sunil." The Emanation Pokémon barked happily and wagged his tail; the remaining three moaned sadly.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance to battle soon enough," I promised.

"Have you made your decision?" Hugh called out.

"I have!" I replied as Vinnie and Sunil jumped out into the battlefield. "You make the first move!"

"Gladly!" The Trainer then addressed his Pokémon. "Pignite, use Flame Charge on Servine! Pidove, use Air Cutter on Riolu! Let's go!"

Pignite stomped its feet against the ground, drawing up a cloud of dust, then burst out cloaked in an inferno. In unison, Pidove's wings glowed white and it lashed out its wings, creating circular blade-like air currents.

"Vinnie, deflect Air cutter with Leaf Tornado, and Sunil, put Flame Charge to a halt using Force Palm!" I commanded.

Vinnie leaped into the air and spun around, creating a vortex of razor-sharp leaves, then sent the attack towards Air Cutter, while Sunil raced towards Pignite, his right forepaw outstretched, then slammed it into the Fire Pig Pokémon. All four attacks canceled out each other.

"Pignite, Arm Thrust!" Hugh shouted. Pignite's arms started to glow white and he flung himself towards the closest Pokémon: Vinnie.

I didn't bother saying anything, for I knew he knew what to do. Just like during the Gym battle against Cheren's Lillipup, Vinnie began dancing his way away from every one of Pignite's attacks.

"You've gotten a lot faster since the last time we battled!" I heard Pignite grunt in a friendly yet rivalry manner.

"If it weren't for my speed, I'd be turned into Servine flapjacks by your strength," Vinnie admitted, a little out of breath.

"Vine Whip!" I exclaimed. Vinnie's vines stretched out of his collar and they slapped the Fire Pig Pokémon's arms away, then used them to slap its legs, forcing them to buckle from underneath. With a surprised grunt, it fell to the ground.

"Pidove, keep Servine away from Pignite using Air Cutter!" Hugh commanded. Pidove let loose the razor-sharp wind currents.

"Sunil, use Copycat!" I shouted. Sunil stood still and closed his eyes, recalling how Pidove used Air Cutter, then jumped up with glowing white arms and spun around, use Air Cutter as well.

Both Air Cutters slammed into each other, canceling each other out.

"Now use Quick Attack!" I commanded.

"You use Quick Attack, too, Pidove!" Hugh exclaimed.

Both Pokémon slammed into each other once again with Quick Attack.

"Air Cutter!" Pidove prepared to attack as Sunil struggled to escape. However, he couldn't because he was still in the air.

Just before Air Cutter was let loose, two vines whipped out and grabbed Sunil's waist, then yanked him downward just before the attack was able to hit its target.

"That was a close one, eh, buddy?" Vinnie said, still holding a shaking Emanation Pokémon above his head.

_"Too_ close if you ask me..." Sunil whimpered.

"Use a combination Arm Thrust and Quick Attack!" Hugh suddenly commanded.

Pignite stood back up quickly and slammed its arm right into Vinnie's chest, sending him flying back and releasing his grip on Sunil's waist, and that was when Pidove tackled him in a Quick Attack. Sunil was flung into the air and landed hard on Vinnie, who cried out in surprise and pain.

"Are you two okay?" I called out. Relief flashed through me when the two got up, and they began to pant out of exhaustion.

"You can do it, guys!" Pepper cheered.

"Just a little more, you two!" Russell called.

"Put those apooty-patooty-tonentsos in their place-lace-soda-case!" Buttercream squealed.

"What?" Vinnie and Sunil both looked back at the Aqua Mouse Pokémon in unison.

_"What?_ Smiling giddily, Buttercream began tapping her foot rapidly and her tail inflated. She sighed and her tail returned to its normal state. "Anywho... Smash 'em and bash 'em!"

"Pignite, Flame Charge! Pidove, Air Cutter!" Hugh shouted once again. Pignite and Pidove released their attacks towards Vinnie and Sunil.

_"Dodge!"_ I cried out quickly, unable to think of anything else but to get the two pets out of the way, which bought me enough time to collect myself. "Vinnie, use Leaf Tornado on Pidove!" Vinnie let loose the flurry of leaves at Pidove, knocking it out of the air. It struggled to get back up, but it lost all its strength and fell down, not getting back up. _One down, one to go._

Hugh retreated Pidove back into its Pokéball. "Nice job, Pidove," he said. "You deserve a good rest." He put the Pokéball back into his pocket. "It's all up to you, Pignite!"

Pignite snorted out large embers from its nostrils.

"We'll just see about that!" I exclaimed. "Sunil, use Copycat! Remember Pidove's Air Cutter attack!" Sunil closed his eyes and concentrated, then jumped up and released the attack.

"Get outta there, Pignite!" Hugh exclaimed. The Fire Pig Pokémon readied to dodge.

"Keep Pignite in place using Wrap!" I commanded. Vinnie shot out his vines and wrapped them around Pignite, squeezing it and keeping it in place until Air Cutter made its mark.

The opponent Pokémon was flung back, out of Vinnie's grip, but it was still up and panting.

"Pignite, Smog!" Hugh commanded. Pignite inhaled, then exhaled a large cloud of dark purple smoke. The attack hit the Grass Snake and Emanation Pokémon and both of them coughed harshly. My heart lurched when I heard a thump from within the poisonous smog.

When the smog finally cleared, Vinnie was still standing, but purple shocks of electrical-like energy shot throughout his body, indicating he was poisoned. Sunil, however, was laying on the ground, knocked out.

_"Sunil!"_ Pepper cried. She quickly ran out into the battlefield and dragged the fainted Pokémon back.

"Looks like it's an even 50/50 now," Hugh commented.

"But there can only be one victor," I replied.

_"And the winners will be us!"_ we both suddenly announced simultaneously, both addressing ourselves and our Pokémon.

"Wrong again, you little shrimps!"

We all turned to see the same female Grunt from before, accompanied by three other unknown male Grunts. Beside them stood four different Pokémon: a pale mountain lion, a brown and tan meerkat, a black shadow-like figure holding a human stone mask, and a purple stone-like creature with gas coming out in clouds from its craters.

"Oh, great!" Hugh yelled. "It's Team Plasma again!" Rolling my eyes, I pulled out my Pokédex.

"Persian, the Classy Cat Pokémon, and the evolved form of Meowth. A very haughty Pokémon. Among fans, the size of the jewel in its forehead is a topic of much talk."

"Watchog, the Lookout Pokémon, and the evolved form of Patrat. Using luminescent matter, it makes its eyes and body glow and stuns attacking opponents."

"Yamask, the Spirit Pokémon. These Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves. Each retains memories of its former life."

"Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Toxic gas is held within its thin, balloon-shaped body, so it can cause massive explosions."

"Okay, this is getting _really_ old, _really_ fast," I couldn't help but comment.

"Shut up, you!" a male Grunt snapped, stepping forward with a raised fist. I backed away, very much taken aback by his sudden hostility. "How about I send my Koffing out to poison you? You would like that? _Huh?"_

"You got some nerve threatening my friend like that!" Hugh stepped in.

"Am I the only one who thinks of Blythe and Hugh as rivals?" Pepper bleated in exasperation.

"Now is really not the time for that, Pepper!" Russell said sharply.

"Can you all just please get rid of them? I've had enough Team Plasma for multiple days in a row," Sunil growled, weak from defeat yet full of irritation.

"Get them!" the female Grunt commanded her Pokémon. Persian prepared Fury Swipes, Watchog prepared Crunch, Yamask prepared Will-O-Wisp, and Koffing prepared Sludge.

"Block those attacks!" I commanded. Vinnie blocked Fury Swipes with Vine Whip, Russell blocked Crunch with Fury Cutter, Buttercream blocked Will-O-Wisp with Water Gun, and Pepper blocked Sludge with ThunderShock.

"Use Hypnosis!" a male Grunt commanded. Watchog's eyes then began to glow blue and waves of energy made their way to Buttercream, the nearest Pokémon.

"Nighty, tighty, bedbug bitey..." she murmured groggily as she spun around. In seconds, the Aqua Mouse Pokémon fell asleep.

I ran out and picked up Buttercream, shaking and nudging her in effort to wake her up, but she was out cold. "Buttercream, you have to wake up!"

"Don't worry, Blythe," Hugh said. "Pignite can substitute for Buttercream. Use Flame Charge!" Pignite cloaked itself in yet another inferno and slammed into Watchog and Koffing.

"Persian, use Taunt!" the enemy Persian was commanded. It sneered at Pepper, making a low growl-like noise. Pepper gasped, obviously offended by what the Classy Cat Pokémon happened to say.

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong!" Pepper declared. She charged towards Persian, using Tackle.

"Pepper, don't!" I called out, watching hopelessly as the Wool Pokémon so easily falling for the taunt took its effects.

"See? What did I tell you?" the female Grunt told the other three male Grunts. "These weird Pokémon somehow have minds of their own, so we just need to distract them from listening to their Trainer."

"Well, your plan's definitely working, that's for sure," a male Grunt said.

"Well, your plan isn't gonna work any longer!" I exclaimed. "Russell, use Magnitude!" The Mouse Pokémon cloaked himself in a red-brownish aura, then slammed his foot down on the ground, creating a quake that slammed into Persian.

"Yamask, Disable!" the female Grunt shouted. Yamask's eyes momentarily glow from red to light blue, causing Russell to be shrouded in the same colored aura, and it faded in seconds, leaving the Mouse Pokémon standing there in confusion.

"What did it do?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yamask just disabled your Magnitude attack!" Vinnie called back.

"No way, you can't just disable a Pokémon's attack." Russell slammed his foot down on the ground again, looking to use Magnitude again, but nothing happened. He stomped it again, jumped, and finally began jumping around in desperation and frustration. _"Why won't Magnitude work?"_

I stared in disbelief. _This is unreal! They can't catch up to us now!_ "Vinnie, use Vine Whip!"

The two vines lashed out of Vinnie's collar and they went to slap Koffing, but it dodged the attack.

"Use Smog!" a grunt shouted. Koffing let out a dark purple smoke from its pores, directing the attack at Vinnie. The Grass Snake Pokémon coughed harshly. I winced; this attack could only make his poisoned status worse. The Grass Snake Pokémon fell to the ground, his coughs weaker now.

_Oh, no! What do I do?_ My head whipped around wildly, slowly growing more and more panicked when I noticed all the damages laid on all the Pokémon. _Pignite can't handle four Pokémon at once, Vinnie's poisoned, Pepper's taunted and Russell's disabled, both of them not listening to reason, Buttercream's asleep and Sunil and Pidove have no energy left to battle! Could this be the end of our adventure...?_

I jumped when I heard a fit of wild barking. I looked behind me and saw the same Growlithe from earlier bolting towards the enemies. It let out a burst of flames from its mouth and rolled into a ball, propelling itself towards Team Plasma's Pokémon. It was using Flame Wheel.

The attack strongly slammed into each Pokémon in turn, knocking all of them out. I gasped at the strength, even more surprised considering its feeble condition earlier when I saw it with Arcanine.

"You're _kidding!"_ the female Grunt howled in fury as she and the other Grunts retrieved their Pokémon.

I heard a sharp snore and looked down in my arms to see Buttercream had suddenly woke up. "Ugh... What happened, nappined...?"

I looked up when I heard a surprised bleat. I saw Pepper had finally snapped out of the taunt. She winced in pain and rubbed her head. "Ow... Why does my head hurt...?"

I looked at Russell and saw he was still jumping up and down, now furious, trying to use his signature move. A blue aura flashed quickly, which meant the disable was canceled. The Mouse Pokémon kept stomping around, not even noticing the blue flash or the bright orange aura surrounding him.

"Uh-oh..." I flatly said.

"Come on, Magnitude, _wor-!"_ Russell roared, cut off mid-sentence when the attack finally let loose, causing a giant dent in the ground as if a meteor slammed into the earth. The impact was so powerful even the Mouse Pokémon was flung back along with the rest of us, the graveled sonic boom making its way throughout the field and bringing dust up into the air.

After a few minutes, the dust cleared. I opened my eyes and saw there was still some debris in the air. I groaned in pain as I slowly climbed to my feet, a trembling Buttercream still in my arms.

"Is everyone okay?" I called out.

"Never been better..." Hugh grunted before he got up. He looked at the large crater. "Boy, that was one powerful Magnitude..." He looked up. "At least it managed to blow Team Plasma away."

"Where are the Pokémon?" I asked, looking around. I felt relief flood through me when I saw all of them laying on the ground. _At least they weren't blown away with Team Plasma..._

My gaze rested on the injured Growlithe. I slowly walked up to the Puppy Pokémon, not daring to remove it from my sight. I bent down once I reached it and picked it up. That was when it shivered and opened its ice-blue eyes. It looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Are you okay, darling...?" it whimpered sincerely in a classy female voice. In a flash, her orange, cream, and black coloration turned into lilac, purple, and pink.

"Zoe..." I gasped softly. I felt a sharp pain in my eyes, which ended once I felt moisture. "You... You were with us the entire time... You saved us..."

"Of course I did, Blythe..." Zoe barked. "I'm just sorry I didn't recognize you at first, but... seeing how you battled those ruffians earlier... Seeing Vinnie evolve and my temporary caretaker leap into action to save you... I instantly knew..."

"Thank you, Zoe..." I whispered, tears building up at the corners of my eyes, making my vision foggy. I pulled my old friend in closer to me and allowed a streak of liquid to trickle down my cheek. "I'm so glad you finally found us..."


	14. Chapter 14: New Friends, Old Memories

"Today will be revolved around training," I announced after we left the Pokémon Center we stayed at overnight. Our battle yesterday was fierce; Team Plasma would have defeated us as well as my friend Hugh and his Pignite if Zoe the Growlithe hadn't come to our rescue right in the nick of time.

"But why can't we just challenge Clay here in Driftveil City?" Vinnie complained. "The Gym's right over there!"

"I know, but we need to train first to become stronger. We were almost defeated yesterday by Team Plasma, and if those guys are getting stronger than us, then there's no doubt we won't be able to win against Clay."

"Completely understandable and agreeable, Blythe," Russell nodded.

"So, what exactly do you have in store for our training, anyway?" Pepper asked.

I stopped dead. "Huh. I have no idea. Well, we gotta think of something if we ever want to earn our fifth Gym Badge."

"I suggest training along the lines of stamina and concentration for a start," Sunil suggested.

"We've already got stamina and concentration, Sunil!" Vinnie huffed, walking ahead and turning to face us. "If we really gotta do this training stuff, what we need to focus on is building up strength and speed! This Clay dude sounds really tough; with a name like that, he's gotta be!"

"In that case, what do you suggest we do to improve our strength and speed?" I asked.

"Uh..." The Grass Snake Pokémon looked down and placed a small leafy hand up to his head, searching for an idea. He looked up with a weak smile. "Battle training?"

"Maybe with some wildly-bildly Pokémon in the forest-horust-sing-with-the-chorus!" Buttercream chirped, bouncing up and down.

"But Lostlorn Forest is all the way in Nimbasa City, and we _really_ don't want to see Sunil back in that state..." Pepper grunted. She smiled slyly when the Emanation Pokémon huffed at her.

"We can still build up stamina, though, and going back to Lostlorn Forest might give us that chance," I pointed out. "I know it may seem unnecessary, but we have to get in all kinds of training - as much training - as we can to not only defeat Clay, but Team Plasma as well."

"Okay, then. Let's do it!" Vinnie shouted. Sunil let out a whimper and I bent down to his level.

"It'll be okay, Sunil," I promised. "We'll just train in the outskirts. That way we won't get lost."

"O-Okay..."

About an hour later, we finally made it past Nimbasa City and into Lostlorn Forest. By the time we reached the forest we were somewhat out of breath; even Buttercream subsided her giddy bouncing.

"How's that for stamina?" Vinnie panted before collapsing on the ground with a groan.

"Don't be such a drama queen," Zoe said as she walked past. "That's _my_ job."

"Great to have you back, Zo..." Pepper grunted.

"Well, we made it, so let's start our training," I announced.

_"Now?"_ Zoe whined.

"Yes, now. We need to build up stamina and, by the looks of it, we all could use some." I scanned the six Pokémon, who were either leaning over, sitting, or laying on their bellies.

"Easier said than done," Sunil huffed.

"Look, I realize I'm pushing you too hard-" I began.

"No, you're fine, Blythe," Russell said before turning to the other five. "We need to train hard if there's any hope anyway, right?"

"You have to train, too, ya know!" Pepper retorted. "In this world, there's no more commanding us to do things while you pretend to write important stuff down on your little clipboard."

"That's not what I do anyway, Pepper, and you know it." I could tell the Mouse Pokémon was trying to keep his temper under control.

"Whatever. C'mon, let's just get this over-" As soon as the Wool Pokémon climbed to her feet, a purple sludgy substance shot out from the woods and slammed into her, knocking her back and forcing a cry of pain to escape.

_"Pepper!"_ I cried out in unison with the others. We ran over to her and I spotted a dark purple hue on her face. I bent down to inspect her.

"She's been badly poisoned," I reported softly.

_"Scoool!"_ a creature hissed. We turned in surprise to see a large magenta, purple, and black horned centipede Pokémon.

_"What is that?"_ Zoe shrieked, taking several steps back. I quickly pulled out my Pokédex.

"Scolipede, the Megapede Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Venipede. It clasps its prey with the claws on its neck until it stops moving. Then it finishes it off with deadly poison."

"That is one dangerous Pokémon!" I gasped. "And it must have been the one who used Toxic on Pepper! Zoe!"

"You don't expect me to _fight_ that thing, do you?" the Puppy Pokémon cried.

"Yes, for Pepper's sake! Use Ember!"

Gulping, Zoe leaped forward and opened her mouth widely, letting loose a blast of embers.

...Which was immediately overthrown by a Fire Spin.

We all took a step back when a large orange, black, and white moth Pokèmon, along with a thorny three-vine green and silver pod Pokémon.

"Two more?" I gasped, looking at my Pokédex.

"Volcarona, the Sun Pokémon. Thought to be an embodiment of the sun, it appeared during a bitterly cold winter and saved Pokémon from freezing."

"Ferrothorn, the Thorn Pod Pokémon. By swinging around its three spiky feels and shooting spikes, it can obliterate an opponent."

"The horror! _The horror!"_ Zoe wailed.

"Looks like there's only one way to go about this!" I started. "Buttercream, stay by Pepper. Keep her as cool as possible, and don't let her get up."

"Yepadiddly!" the Aqua Mouse Pokémon saluted before bouncing over to the poisoned Wool Pokémon.

"Vinnie, go out into the forest and find some Pecha and Oran Berries."

"You got it!"

"Russell, Sunil, and Zoe, distract those wild Pokémon from causing any further harm to Pepper or Buttercream, and keep them from following Vinnie into the woods."

"I don't want to battle those buggy beasts!" Zoe whimpered.

"You're not battling them," I corrected. "If anything, we're trespassing in their territory, so we can't fight and make them extra defensive. All I need you to do us distract them, block their attacks, and keep them away until Vinnie comes back with the cure for Pepper's poison. Can you three do that?"

"We won't let you down, Blythe!" Russell declared.

"No need to worry!" Sunil growled.

"...I'll give it my best," Zoe yipped after some hesitation.

"Then let's go!" I commanded. As Vinnie ran off into the forest, the remaining three Pokémon and I went to face the large Bug Pokémon.

Volcarona was the first to attack, firing a vortex of fire towards us, using Fire Spin.

"Sunil, use Copycat!" I commanded. Sunil closed his eyes in concentration, then let loose the same attack from his paws. Both attacks collided and created an explosion of embers.

Next was Ferrosees, who fired multiple tiny white needles, Pin Missile.

"Russell, counter that with Poison Sting!" The Mouse Pokémon fired multiple tiny purple needles and both attacks canceled each other out; Russell was stuck by a few needles, yet Poison Sting had no effect on Ferroseed when the attack made its mark.

"Poison-type attacks have no effect on Steel-type Pokémon," Sunil informed Russell as he plucked each needle out, wincing.

"Thanks for the advice," he grunted in response.

Scolipede stampeded towards us, then rolled into a ball and charged towards us, using Steamroller.

"Double defense!" I shouted. "Zoe, use Flame Wheel! Russell, use Rollout! Let's go!"

Zoe and Russell both ran towards Scolipede, then rolled into a ball - Zoe was engulfed in flames - and slammed into Scolipede's Steamroller.

Unfortunately, the Megapede Pokémon's attack was so powerful it knocked both Pokémon back.

"Are you two okay?" I asked. In response, the Puppy and Mouse Pokémon jumped to their feet and readied themselves for my next command.

"I hopey-wopey they can do this-bo-boo miss..." Buttercream squeaked as she rested her cool tail-tip gently on Pepper's forehead. She looked down at the heavily panting Wool Pokémon. "Stay strong, Pumper-Pinker-Pepper..."

* * *

"Okay... Where are those Berries?" I muttered, searching the undergrowth and treetops. I've been on the search for Pecha and Oran Berries ever since Blythe sent me out to the forest. I knew Russell, Sunil, and Zoe would find it difficult to block those wild Pokémon's attacks after a while, so I knew I had to pick up the pace.

By picking up my pace into running, however, I tripped over a rock and rolled into a large tree, slamming hard into the trunk with my back.

"I'm so gonna feel _that_ in the morning..." I groaned as I fell over. I climbed to my feet and proceeded onward, but a dull yellow cocoon Pokémon landed in front of me. "Uh... who are you?"

"You _dare_ trespass into _our_ forest, knocking us out of _our_ tree?" the Pokémon hissed hostilely as many more of the same Pokémon fell out and surrounded me.

"S-Sorry, man, I just tripped and rolled into your tree by accident, I swear," I stammered. I felt a drop of sweat slide down the side of my head as I looked at the Pokémon nervously. "Uh... You don't happen to be Kakuna by any chance... right?"

"You messed with the wrong Pokémon! Now you're going to pay!" On cue, all the Kakuna began to glow white and change form. _Not good, not good, not good!_

I watched in horror as the Cocoon Pokémon evolved. When the light dimmed, hovering in their place were large yellow and black bee Pokémon with large drills on their front legs.

"Get him!" they all shouted at once.

Immediately I ran away, screaming, as they pursued me. _"Help! Beedrill! Get them away from me!"_

The Bedrill then began firing tiny needles at me, glowing white and purple.

"Pin Missile and Poison Sting are both strong against me! _Help me! Whoa!"_ Unaware of where I was going, I tripped over yet another rock and fell to the ground.

I looked up and saw the Poison Bee Pokémon just above me, ready to finish me off, and I let out a loud scream.

I shut my eyes, ready for the final blow, but it never came. Instead, I heard the sound of electricity crackling and the Beedrill shouting in pain, and I opened my eyes to see they were being shocked by a Thunderbolt.

"P-Pepper?" I whimpered.

"Use Electro Ball!" a male voice commanded.

"And you use Dragon Rage!" a female voice added.

I watched as two unknown Pokémon - one a small yellow mouse and the other a greenish tusked dinosaur - fire the commanded Electro Ball and Dragon Rage attacks, which hit the Beedrill. Some where knocked unconscious while the rest fled.

"That... was way too close for comfort..." I panted, still very shaky from the previous encounter.

"Are you okay?" a different male voice asked. I looked and saw the mouse and dinosaur Pokémon looking at me in concern.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." I replied, getting up and shaking the dust off from my scales. "Man, I owe you guys big time for saving me back there!"

"Don't mention it! My friends and I are always willing to help a person and Pokémon in need!" the Mouse Pokémon squeaked happily.

"Hey, are you all right?" a male Trainer with a blue and white jacket and messy black hair covered by a blue, white, and red cap asked as he and his two other companions - a female with feminine pink and cream attire and long blue hair and another male with a fancy white and black outfit and green hair - walked up to me.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," I replied. _Oh, yeah. I forgot only Blythe can understand me as far as humans go._

But the male Trainer seemed to understand at his own level. "That's great. Glad we could've helped you out back there."

"Hey, that's a Servine right?" the female said, pointing at me.

"Yeah, you're right." The male Trainer pulled out a Pokédex of his own and listened to it explaining my current species.

"Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snivy. Servine whips its opponents with vines, and dodges their attacks by hiding in the shadows of thick foliage."

"Huh. Haven't heard that one yet," I said with slight awe.

"Do you belong to a Pokémon Trainer?" the Trainer asked me. I nodded in response. "Well, don't worry. We'll find him and bring you back to him."

"That's great, but-" I started, but I was soon interrupted by the female Trainer.

"Hey, look at Servine's coloration. Instead of forest green, cream, and yellow, it's bright green, white, and lavender."

"That is a very unique coloration," the green-haired man said, placing a finger on his chin as he observed me. "I certainly have never seen such a blend of colors on a Servine. It's like a foreign recipe that both pleases and mystifies the taste buds at the same time."

"Huh?" I shook my head out of frustration. "Come on! I don't have time for this! I thank you all very much for saving me, but my friends need help!"

"As in your Trainer?" the dinosaur Pokémon asked with a slightly younger voice than the Mouse Pokémon.

"Not just her, but my other Pokémon friends, too! Pepper was poisoned by a Scolipede and Russell, Sunil, and Zoe are battling it, along with a Volcarona and Ferrothorn! I need to get Pecha and Oran Berries for Pepper so we can escape!"

"That sounds horrible!" the Mouse Pokémon gasped. He gave me a determined look and smiled. "Don't worry. We can help you find those Berries."

"Whoa, really? Thanks... uh..."

"Pikachu. My name is Pikachu."

"Oh. Thanks, Pikachu."

Pikachu turned to his Trainer and started performing some kind of charades thing. I looked at him as if he were crazy, but his Trainer eventually got the idea.

"So you're saying Servine's friends are in trouble and we need to get some Berries to cure a poison status?" _Wow, he's good._ The Trainer turned to me and smiled. "Of course we'll help you out."

* * *

"Oh, man... This is bad... Very, very bad..." I panicked. This blocking thing hadn't turned out so great after all. Now Zoe was being strangled by Ferrothorn's barbed ends of its feelers, Sunil was pinned to the ground underneath the weight of Scolipede, and Russell was lying on the ground, burnt to a crisp by Volcarona's Heat Wave and Flame Body ability.

"Let me... fight..." Pepper coughed from behind. I turned and saw she was trying to get up, but Buttercream gently pushed her back down with her tail.

"You can't fight-ba-light!" the Aqua Mouse Pokémon chirped. "You're madly-badly poisoned!"

_Where are you, Vinnie?_ "Zoe, use Ember!"

The Puppy Pokémon struggled to open her mouth, but Ferrothorn just squeezed her harder, making her let out only an agonized squeak.

"Sunil, use Force Palm!"

"Can't... move..." the Emanation Pokémon choked out. All he could do in his position was twitch as Scolipede continued to crush him.

"Russell?"

The Mouse Pokémon struggled to get on his feet, but he was blown back by Volcarona's Gust attack and was sent flying into a large rock.

"These wild Pokémon are way too strong for them to handle! On the bright side, they're being distracted, but on the dark side, my friends are practically getting beaten to a pulp!"

I realized I had spoken a little too out loud, for Volcarona turned its attention away from Russell and towards Pepper and Buttercream. Panicking, I ran towards them just as Volcarona let loose another Heat Wave attack.

So I did the only thing that came to mind. I brought both Pokémon close to me and turned my back against the attack, resulting in me getting burned instead. The attack was so intense I let out a cry.

_"Blythe!"_ my friends all shouted in unison. Suddenly feeling weak from the attack, I began to lose consciousness. Seeing this, Buttercream hopped out of my arms and fired a strong Water Gun, evaporating the Sun Pokémon's attack.

I heard a snarl behind me and I turned to see Zoe begin to struggle in Ferrothorn's grasp. A spiraling white energy surrounded her tail and she slammed it down on the Thorn Pod Pokémon's head, forcing it to release her. She collapsed when she landed, and I guessed her opponent's ability Iron Barbs played a role.

"That was Reversal!" I gasped. I struggled to get back up, placing Pepper down beforehand, and stood my ground, but Volcarona's Heat Wave had made me feel highly feverish. I fell back over when my legs gave out and a churning queasiness entered my stomach and throat.

"Blythe...!" Zoe whimpered, trying to get back up herself. She turned and saw Ferrothorn coming in with an Iron Head attack and howled in fear.

"Pignite, I choose you!" a male voice shouted. I managed to open my eyes and I saw three Trainers running out of the forest alongside a yellow mouse Pokémon, a greenish dinosaur Pokémon, and even Vinnie!

The Pokéball thrown by one of the male Trainers opened and his Pignite was launched into battle, letting out a war cry.

"Pignite, use Flame Charge!" the Trainer commanded. Pignite stomped its hooves into the ground, drawing up a dust cloud, and burst through, engulfed in flames. It slammed into Ferrothorn, cancelling its attack towards Zoe, and propelled it back into the trees.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" the Trainer next commanded the Mouse Pokémon, who was holding a few Berries. It dropped them and jumped into the air, then created a ball of electrical energy on the end of its lightning bolt-shaped tail and threw it at Scolipede, knocking it off of Sunil. The Emanation Pokémon quickly took this opportunity to crawl away as quickly as he could.

Volcarona flew in front of Sunil and prepared a Fire Spin attack, but it was knocked away by Buttercream's BubbleBeam.

"Pikachu, finish it with Thunderbolt!" the Trainer shouted. Pikachu jumped back into the air, charged up the electricity in its red cheeks, and released it through its tail, creating a powerful bolt of lightning. The attack shocked both Volcarona and Scolipede, and after the attack subsided, both Pokémon fled into the forest.

"Nice job, you two!" the Trainer congratulated his Pokémon. He pulled out Pignite's Pokéball and retreated it. "Pignite, return."

"That was totally _awesome!"_ I heard Vinnie exclaim. He turned his attention to me and cried out, dropping the Berries he was holding. Along with Buttercream, Zoe, Sunil, and Russell, the Grass Snake Pokémon ran to my side. "Blythe! Are you okay? What happened?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but that was right about when I started feeling _really_ light-headed. Unable to keep my consciousness any longer, I fell over and everything went black.

* * *

Consciousness suddenly flooded over me and I immediately opened my eyes and sat straight up. I heard a crash followed by a grunt and figured I once again flung Vinnie off my chest and into a wall.

"Good to see you're awake, Blythe..." the Grass Snake Pokémon groaned as he slid down the wall and landed on his head.

I took a quick look around and guessed I was in the Pokémon Center, sitting up in a guest bed.

"Are you all right?" a female voice said. I looked and saw the same three Trainers from before standing at the side of the bed.

"I am now. Who are you?"

"I'm Ash," the male Trainer said. He turned to the yellow Pokémon resting on his shoulder. "And this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Hi there!" Pikachu squeaked.

"I'm Iris, and this is Axew," the female Trainer added, and the greenish Pokémon popped out of her long hair.

"Hi!" Axew greeted happily.

"And I'm Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur," the other male Trainer finished humbly.

"I'm Blythe," I smiled. I looked at my five friends sitting at the foot of the bed. They ran up to me, all feeling fresh as a daisy, and started to hug and nuzzle me. _They were worried was was seriously injured._

"See? I told you she was gonna get better!" Zoe barked smugly at Sunil.

"Well, that was a very high fever Volcarona had delivered to her through that Heat Wave," the Emanation Pokémon huffed in his defense.

"I had a fever?" I echoed.

"Yes, a really high one, too," Nurse Joy piped in as she and Audino walked in. "Your Pokémon were in bad shape, too. You're lucky these three were there to help you here to the Pokémon Center."

"Lucky indeed," Audino nodded.

"Thanks for saving me and my friends," I thanked the Trainers.

"Well, we couldn't just leave you out there, now could we?" Iris smiled.

"I must ask you, Blythe, what were you doing out in Lostlorn Forest?" Cilan asked.

"We were meant to do some training so we could challenge Clay in Driftveil City," I replied. "Vinnie and Buttercream suggested it."

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked. Pikachu tilted his head, sharing the same confusion with his Trainer.

"Uhh... N-Nothing! Never mind!" I quickly laughed nervously. _That was a close one._

"No, really. Can you understand Pokémon?" the male Trainer pushed on. _Apparently not close enough..._

"No, no, of course not! I mean, who can talk to Pokémon anyway?"

"A friend named N can," Ash replied. I blinked in surprise. "He can't exactly communicate with them like how you and I can, but he can sense their feelings and turn it into language."

"Interesting stuff," I smiled nervously. "B-But really, I can't understand Pokémon."

"Are you sure about that?" Pikachu asked, hopping off of Ash's shoulder and landing on the bed.

"Yes, I'm sure I can't." Realizing I just talked to a Pokémon in front of everyone, I quickly covered my mouth.

"Busted," Vinnie said after he jumped back up on the bed. I shot him a stern look, and I realized my secret was out anyway, so there was no need to continue lying to protect it.

I let out a sigh of defeat. "Okay... Yes, I can talk to Pokémon."

"And you were trying to deny it? Looks like Ash isn't the only kid around here," Iris shrugged.

"Well, of course-my-horse she's a kid-a-lid," Buttercream chirped.

"I think she meant maturity-wise, Buttercream," I sighed.

"We only know of N who can communicate with Pokémon, which is via feelings and emotions, but you seem to take Pokémon communication to a whole new level," Cilan theorized.

"Yeah, it's like you're actually talking to them," Ash agreed.

"She _is_ actually talking to us," Pepper growled in my defense.

I realized her poison status was gone. "Hey, Pepper, you're cured!"

"Yeah, those Pecha and Oran Berries Vinnie, Pikachu, and Axew found really did the trick," the Wool Pokémon bleated. "And luckily they thought ahead and gathered some Rawst Berries as well for Russell's burn."

"So much for a day of training..." Vinnie sighed just before Russell could have a say in things.

"The day isn't over yet, Vinnie," I giggled in amusement, rubbing the side of his head. "We can still get some training in."

"I can help with that," Ash suddenly volunteered. I looked at him, surprised by his generous offer.

"That's very nice of you, Ash, but I couldn't ask you to do that for me."

"Why not? I would really like to battle you and your Pokémon."

"Well, it's not like we're any strong anyway..." Sunil grunted sourly.

"We're plenty strong!" Pepper encouraged. "Sure, we seem to be a little rough, but maybe a battle with this guy will strengthen us!"

"I guess that means it's cool with you guys, huh?" I asked before turning back to the young Trainer. "Okay, then. We accept your challenge."

We made our way to the back of the Pokémon Center, the same place we battled Hugh the day before, and got in our positions.

"We'll have a three-on-three Pokémon battle," Cilan announced as referee. "The battle will be over when either side's Pokémon are unable to battle. Trainers, release your Pokémon!"

"I'll go first," Ash said, pulling out a Pokéball and enlarging it before throwing it out. "Oshawott, I choose you!"

The Pokéball opened and a small white and blue sea otter Pokémon with a scalpel on its chest was launched out of the capsule and onto the battlefield.

"Oshawott, huh?" I took out my Pokédex.

"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. The scalchop on its stomach is made from the same element as claws. It detaches the scalchop for use as a blade."

"That's the Water-type Starter of the Unova region," I observed, putting away my Pokédex. "Okay... Who wants to battle?"

"I'd be super-effective against it!" Pepper bleated excitedly. She was pushed over by Vinnie, who shouted, "Me, too! Pick me!"

"We need to learn that type advantage isn't always key to battle. We need to learn the importance of strategy, even if our opponent has the type advantage. Zoe, why don't you battle?"

"Please tell me you're joking," Zoe gasped.

"Okay, then..." I teased. "If you don't want to get stronger and help us defeat Team Plasma, as well as find Minka and Penny Ling later on, I guess I'll just use Russell..."

And just as I expected, Zoe was lured into my trap. "No, no! I changed my mind! Let me battle! I must get stronger if I want to help my friends!" Without waiting for a response, she ran out into the battlefield.

"Good thing, too, because she needs the training and I don't," Russell said.

"Which proves that you only pretend to write important things down on your clipboard," Pepper joked.

The Mouse Pokémon whipped around and growled at the Wool Pokémon. "Don't push my buttons!"

"So that's a Growlithe," Ash muttered, pulling out his own Pokédex.

"Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting."

"And that's exactly what I'll do, too, if anyone dares try to hurt Blythe or any of my friends!" Zoe barked confidentially.

"Wait, Blythe is using Fire-type Growlithe against Water-type Oshawott?" Iris pointed out as she sat on a bench in the sidelines. "She's as big a kid as Ash is."

"I don't think so," Ash called from his end after he put away his Pokédex. "As I heard Blythe say, she's more focused on strategy, and that includes if one of her Pokémon are going up against an opponent with a type advantage.

"And on that note," Cilan announced. "let the battle begin!"

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah. After many weeks, possibly even a month or so, the next episode is FINALLY out! 8D**

**This has got to be the longest chapter by far! And this does not play along with the actual canon story in Best Wishes, Adventures in Unova, or Adventures in Unova and Beyond.**

**CLIFFHANGERS GALORE! :D**


End file.
